Unusual Pair
by Amad S. Lewis
Summary: What do you get if you put a geek and a super popular girl together? Find out in this story! Sucky summary, I know, so just read it! trust me...its good.
1. Hi Im Percy

"Percy Jackson! Have you suddenly gained the ability to learn when you sleep?!"■ A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted the wonderful nap I'd been having. I groaned, sleepily rubbing my sea-green eyes. I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me, and I smiled weakly.

"yes". I said automatically, and the class roared with laughter. The teacher turned in interesting prune color, in my opinion, and stormed off, muttering about insolent boys.

I shrugged, not really phased, school was no big deal anyways, get my drift? Not when you've got big plans like me. I adjusted my blue headphones and almost immediately went back too sleep.

Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson. You've probably heard of me. You haven't? Well, that's beside the point. I'm pretty much your everyday, average fifteen-year-old half-blood. My friends are grover, Nico, and Thalia. I really like green day, and think the person who invented school should be given a slow death.

I'm normally a nice guy, but school? Come on, all it is a big torture chamber. I've got a twin brother, Odis, although technically he must be older then me, because he's the one inheriting our fathers huge estate.

I know this is the part were I'm supposed to admit I have evil thoughts of trying to murder Odis and take over and all that crap, but seriously, I'm cool with everything. Well, almost everything, but that's a different story.

Frankly, I'm rather glad Odis's getting the estate. This way, I can just freeload off my brother and not have to do any work. I'm a big fan of not doing any work.

By now you've probably realized I'm a dork and an idiot, and are planning to go to some other crappy fanfic that has me portrayed as a superhero or whatever. But I have my flaws, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

Like maybe the fact that Annabeth Chase is gorgeous and I've been crushing on her forever. Since third grade if my calculations are correct.

Well, I've said it. Happy now? I like Annabeth, the most popular and cute girl in tenth grade. No, not cute, bea-U-tiful. Ok, that was gay, but whatever. You may think I'm crazy; for one thing, she most likely doesn't even now my name, for another, Annabeth can be dangerous.

But I know, somewhere very, very deep, deep down inside that cold heart, Annabeth finds it in her to cuddle fuzzy animals and care about slackers like myself. Very deep. Of course, also the fact that my brother just happens to be dating her right now doesn't help, but I'm sure it'll all work out, eventually.

"BRRRRRRRING!" The bell's strident cry jerked me from my sleep, and I slowly forced myself up, not even I could avoid the call of lunch.

"Hey there little brother,(Came a cheerful voice) How's it going?" I looked up to see my brother Odis grinning at me, dark eyes full of good humor. I slowly swallowed my noodles, and glanced at him.

"I'm not younger then you," I finally spoke up. "We're twins". Odis shrugged carelessly, looking slightly annoyed.

"Whatever". He said distantly, already beginning to move away.

"Odis! Will you hurry up?!" A harsh voice demanded, and I choked on my food. There stood Annabeth, in all her terrifying glory, glaring at Odis with narrowed, pale grey eyes. Did I ever mention that Annabeth's gorgeous?

Grover gave me a sympathetic look, while Thalia seemed slightly sad for some reason.

"Tough luck mate, chances are the likes of us will never get to hear someone like her talk to us. Unless it's to give her a tissue." Grover told me, and I couldn't help but grin at him. Nico shrugged in my direction.

"Look on the bright side, Percy. At least you don't have the education of a 6th grader, who's only in this school because He hacked the school's central network." Nico pointed out, and I conceded to this point. Thalia spoke hesitantly.

"Maybe...maybe Annabeth's not the right person. Maybe you really like some one else." She suggested, and I cocked my head at her. Thalia and I had grown up together, but lately she'd been acting funny, and it made me nervous for some reason.

"Mmmhmmm, maybe". I told her, unconvinced, and Thalia looked slightly crestfallen. Grover grinned at me.

"Come on Percy, let's go get seconds". He said, standing up. I followed obediently and while we walked, Grover gave me a serious look.

"Be careful around Thalia man, I think she's in one of those weird, delicate stages women go through." Grover told me, and I winced.

"We're not having another sex talk, right?" I asked, and someone made a gagging noise behind me. We both turned to see Luke Castellan, who'd, in his surprise, spilled milk all over his shirt (note: Luke is the same age as percy in this). he glared at Grover.

"What's your problem!? You should be a bit more careful!" Luke demanded, and Grover smirked.

"What's wrong, you mad that Percy said-"He faltered, then blushed. I gave them both a weird look. Luke smirked, looking pleased.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Luke said bitingly, and I felt a flicker of annoyance. Last year, the two had been enemies, and had what could only be described as a war. Grover and all us geeks against Luke and all the rest, while Odis and Annabeth watched and laughed.

I really didn't want to be dragged into Grover's little vendetta, and decided to put a stop before it all started.

"You two Ok? If you're going to flirt, I want no part of it." I said impatiently, and Luke spilled more milk, while Grover looked dumbstruck.

"Hahaha, my little brothers all grown up," Came a voice, and I saw my brother, grinning broadly. "Come on Luke, let's go." Odis said, and Luke shot us both vehement looks. Grover punched the air, looking mutinous.

"I'm not taking any crap from that bastard this year," He snarled. "And I mean it, Luke's going down."

"He's not that bad, Guy, in fact, he can be quite caring once you get to know him." The voice was of a higher register, and we both saw Grover's ex, Juniper. She was actually two years younger then our lot, but was smart enough to skip ahead. Popular and pretty, it was hard to think the two were dating.

Grover scowled at Juniper, looking annoyed.

"How can you back him up?!" He exclaimed. "He's a spoiled rich brat!" Grover caught my expression and hurriedly revised what he'd said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with spoiled rich brats." He told me, and I smiled wryly.

"Thanks man." I said dryly, and Grover, not catching the sarcasm, waved his hand.

"Not a problem." He said airily, but Juniper gave me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, just a dumb thought." She said, then began to talk very fast and heatedly with her brother in this made up dialect.

I wasn't very good at their language, so I didn't bother listening, and went back before realizing I'd forgotten my second helping.

---

I jumped off the bus and raced down the street to our mansion of a house. I breathed in a lungful of freedom.

"Ahhhh, such a nice day!" I exclaimed happily.

"You're so carefree, Percy. Part of me wants to cry, while the other feels rather jealous." he addmited, and I blinked, touched.

"Finally!" I said as we arrived to my favorite spot, a little hill with one large shady tree, perfect for cloud gazing, napping, and listening to music.

I flopped down majestically, while I pushed on my headphones. I stared at the clouds for awhile, then dozed off.

I didn't realized it'd be awhile before I could sleep peacefully like this again.


	2. Hell Inn

I awoke slowly, feeling refreshed.

"Ahh, what a nice nap." I murmured, then felt my eyes widen as I realized my headphones were gone. I sat bolt upright, then relaxed again as I saw my headphones laying on my headstand.

I figured Odis must have gotten someone to bring me in, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that it was growing light outside.

A long nap I said, sighing as I thought of going to school. The door banged open, and in stormed Odis. His expression surprised me, Odis looked slightly deranged.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and Odis glared at me.

"I'm fine," He spat "Get up, its time to get ready for school." I scrambled to comply, trying to figure what the heck was wrong with my normally unfazed brother.

I was soon to find out.

---

At school, everyone whispered about how the two most popular tenth graders, Odis Jackson and Annabeth Chase had broken up for some reason that no one seemed to know.

Odis was a total wreck. He blatantly refused to do anything the teachers said, and even shouted at Luke, who was his best friend. It was impossible for me to be happy with Odis so miserable, and I actually sat at his table, struggling in vain to mollify him.

"She's only a girl." I reasoned, and Odis shrugged, toying with his food.

I know, you're probably thinking, Percy! This is your moment! Your golden ticket! Your whatever else you might call, but as I mentioned before, I'm a nice guy. I couldn't just walk up to Annabeth and ask her out.

Besides, I still had no idea how to approach Annabeth without looking like a total idiot.

---

"We're going to be starting a very important project today." Our teacher declared, and I groaned.

"Oh great," I moaned "Just what I need." You see, my mother and I had made a deal- , my mother- yes my very own mother!- threatened me with taking away my walkman if I didn't bring my science grade up to a C.

Yes, I kid you not. I think it's an outrage, a scandal, but no one listens to me.

"This is probably your most important grade for the whole year." "We'll be working on it all semester with a partner, though you'll also have to work on it out of school." "Be prepared, the project costs 80 of your grade, and it'll make or break it." He warned, and I groaned again.

"You must do anything related to science, and must be worked on for up to 48 hours." " I want a step-by-step progress report, and it better be good." The teacher paused, and gave me a long, hard, uncomfortable look.

"W-what?" I stammered defensively, and the teacher sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyway, Percy Jackson will be partnered with Annabeth Chase."

Have you ever had something like this happen to you? Believe me, it's not something you easily forget. Time stands still, and its like, did that really just happen?

Okay, it really wasn't like that, but you get the gist. I was in shock, but it was Annabeth's reaction that was most surprising.

"NO!" She shouted, standing up, looking absolutely furious. "I refuse to be put with that idiot! He'll ruin my grade." I knew this wasn't the real reason; it was because I looked like Odis. The teacher frowned, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Miss Chase, but the partners are final." " You'll have to deal with it." The teacher said calmly, and Annabeth slowly sat down, looking livid. The teacher read off the other names, the only other noticeable one when Luke got put with Grover.

"No!" They both yowled, and it took awhile to calm them down. After that, it was time for us to get together with our partners and brainstorm. Annabeth sent me a bone-chilling stare, then sat in the desk next to mine.

"Right, I don't want to do this anymore then you do," Annabeth growled, pulling a sheet of paper and a pencil out. "So let's get this over with." I stared at her, trying not to let my brain go into a jam.

"Duhhh", I said dumbly, and Annabeth sent me a disgusted look.

"Right, I was thinking maybe we could do something with the electrical currents that go through our brains and muscles." " You'll be the tester, and I'll write everything-" and Annabeth droned on, but I wasn't listening, to busy staring at her milky, well shaped legs.

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Annabeth said, and I half snapped out of it. "Fine, fine." I mumbled, containing a gasp as her school skirt lifted up slightly, revealing a tantalizing portion of soft skin

It went on like that the rest of the hour, me staring, Annabeth talking. I don't think I took in a word she was saying, but I knew one thing was certain.

Science was my new favorite class.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." Our teacher called, and Annabeth gave me a hard look.

"Right, I suppose you better come to my house so we can get some headway." She said, and I thought I was going to jump for joy.

"Here's my address." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I glanced at it, northeast Hills, crest Inn. I nodded slowly and looked up.

"Alright, when should I come over?" I asked, and Annabeth shrugged.

"Whenever, I suppose." She told me, and I took that as dismissal. As I walked out, Grover grinned at me.

"Nice going mate, He said with a laugh." Keep limiting your conversations to six words, and I'm sure you'll make great progress." I gave him a mock scowl, adjusting my headphones without thinking.

"How was it with Luke?" I asked, and Grover made a face and said several words not proper to be written down

"That- censored- thinks his sooo great". " But I know deep down he's just an another-censor-"Grover growled, and I gave him a pitying look.

"Maybe it'll get better in time". I suggested. Grover snorted, looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, I doubt it". He muttered.

"so, Percy, I heard you're with Annabeth". congrats. A voice I knew very well, Thalia's, called, and looked to see my Black haired friend. I turned and grinned lazily at her, and Thalia blushed.

"Thanks." I said, still smiling broadly. Several girls walked past and giggled, pointing obviously at Thalia. She flushed again, and Grover made a protective face.

"Hey! Watch your step!" "We have kids in this school y'know"! Grover roared, hurling an innocent Nico, who'd been walking up to say hi, at one of the girls. She shrieked and they fell all over each other. it was quite comical.

Thalia sent Grover a grateful look, and he looked slightly pleased with himself. At least until Nico came up to him spluttering and swearing.

"What in the hades was that for?!" "Are you trying to kill me?!" Nico shouted, red-faced. Grover blinked, and gave Nico a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Nico, my hand slipped".

---

I bordered the train to Annabeth' house at exactly 5:30. I'm sharp like that, after all. Besides, Annabeth lived more out in the country, so I estimated it would take about an hour to get there.

I sat in a seat and gazed out the window, my mind racing. I couldn't help but wonder what Annabeth's house would be like. Were her parents nice? Did her mom live with her like mine did? Did she have deluxe bedrooms?

I fiddled with my walkman as I came to my stop, something I did when extremely nervous. I walked off the platform and breathed in the deep air, it was surprisingly invigorating.

I caught sight of Annabeth's home, and felt my breath catch. It was an old and slightly run-down inn, with oriental decorations and steam rising in the back.

"They must run a hot spring!" I thought to myself as I laboriously worked my way up the steep hill to the house. Making it to the top, finally, I paused to catch my breath, then rang the doorbell.

There was silence for several seconds, then the door ripped open. Annabeth's face appeared, and man, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I gave a yell and shot backwards, tripping and falling flat on my back.

I lay there, winded, when Annabeth's slightly amused, but mostly irritated, voice called out.

"About time you got here." " Hurry up, my soaps on in a half-hour." I slowly got my feet, and grinned bashfully at Annabeth.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I was just surprised." I said, and Annabeth gave me an annoyed look.

"Whatever," She growled. "Let's just get this over with." I nodded and scrambled inside, to find myself in a rather bare room. It had a T.V, a couch, some cookies on the ground in front of the T.V, and a door that lead to the kitchen.

"Wow," I said, gazing around with wide-eyes. All my friends, except Grover, were fairly rich. Annabeth scowled at me.

"Oh, just shut-up and get dinner ready". She snapped, and I blinked.

"Huh? Why don't your parents do that?" I asked, and Annabeth glared.

"They're out. Now get going before I kick your ass!" Annabeth answered furiously, and I hurried to comply.

"I'd never cooked before in my life, so I fumbled around with musty old recipe books while Annabeth got to watch her shows."

"Now I know how the cooks feel." I muttered, and Annabeth called out in a fake sweet voice.

"What did you say?" I stiffened, and began to chop furiously at the carrots.

"N-nothing!" I called back, sweat dropping. It was going to be a long day.

"It tastes like crap." Annabeth flung the bowl of soup I'd worked so hard to make at my face. I yelped, and ducked, barely missing the flying missile.

"Clean that up." Annabeth commanded, and I nodded hastily.

"Y-yes ma'am." I stammered, and hurried to clean up the food. When I turned around, I nearly fell over. There stood Annabeth, nonchalantly munching on some lunchables.

"why did you have me cook if you had a lunchable all this time." I demanded, and Annabeth sent me a frosty glare.

"I knew your cooking would probably be crap, so I went and got prepared." She said icily, and I felt my stomach contract, then send out a rumbling growl.

"Can I-?"

"No." Annabeth said with an air of finality, and I watched as she ate , at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, she set down her plate and unconsciously licked her lips.

I shuddered.

"Well," She said, daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I suppose we'd better get started." "Um- Here" she hesitated, and glanced at me, "What's your name again?" I felt my face flush, embarrassed, and I looked at the ground.

"P-Percy." I mumbled, and Annabeth gave me a scornful look.

"What a dumb name," She said matter-o-fact, and I flushed again. Anyway, She continued. Start by giving me 100 push-ups.

I stared, wondering if she was mistaken. I'd never done a day of work in my life.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, and Annabeth sighed.

"Just do the push-ups. You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you." Then she gave me a glare.

"What are you waiting for?! Get moving or I'll add another hundred!" She shouted, and, terrified, I dropped down and frantically started pushing. Within seconds I could feel my muscles screaming in protest.

Annabeth had turned around to continue watching her show.

"When you're finished with that, give me 200 curl-ups." " Then you'll go weight jogging." She called over her shoulder, and I groaned.

What had I gotten myself into?

I staggered home in a blind daze. After finishing the 300 laps with 20 lbs of weights, Annabeth had questioned how I'd felt.

She seemed slightly irritated when I replied bloody awful.

I tried to rest and relax myself during the time I was supposed to be jogging, but I think Annabeth has a someone following me, because she came almost the minute I stopped and beat the living shit out of me.

But now it was over, at least until tomorrow. I groaned aloud at the thought, my body hurt so bad I could barely think. As I walked in, I dully noted Odis was partying with his friends. When he saw me, Odis stopped and stared.

"Wow, Percy, you look like shit." He said in surprise, and I smiled weakly. At least one of us was feeling normal.

"I just got back from a field trip to Hell Inn." I told him.


	3. Just A Little Peek

I awoke slowly and almost screamed

I awoke slowly and almost screamed. I'd been stretching when my muscles, sore from everything that'd happened the day before, sent cold fire through my veins.

"Oh my gods", I moaned, collapsing limply, waiting for the pain to pass. It settled to a dull ache, and I cautiously moved. The pain came again, but it wasn't as intense.

After several tough, painful minutes, I managed to force myself up. Getting up, I slowly hobbled downstairs, were everyone was waiting.

My mom, Sally, has this rule that on Sundays the whole family has to eat together. This is the time were I insert some witty comment, but I rather like eating with my family, it makes me feel closer to them.

I slid carefully next to Odis, slouching low, while mom studied me with her intense eyes.

"No son of mine is going to look so pathetic!" mom declared, and sent me a dangerous look. "You- I mean Percy, straighten your back." "Try to look like you're a member of the proud Jackson family."

I sighed loudly and slowly forced myself to sit up. Odis, who'd learned about Annabeth the night before, cast me a sympathetic glance.

"Don't worry bro, she gets better after awhile." Odis assured me.

"Whatever happened, she better not be pregnant." "I'm too young to be a grandmother." Mom warned, and both Odis and I choked.

"I-it's not like that mom" I sputtered, and Odis, who'd recovered, grinned mischeviously.

"But, mom, you already are." He stated, and time went still. Mom jumped to her feet, face thunderous.

"WHAT! ODIS, YOU-"

"Mom." I reproved, while Odis howled with laughter. I grinned as well, then realized I was ravenous.

"Lets eat!" I declared, wolfishly digging into the sweet, buttery pancakes. Next to sleeping, listening to music, stargazing, and cloud gazing, one of my favorite past times is eating. Especially when my mom cooks.

While Mom fumed, we dug eagerly into our food, and in minutes I was on my second helping.

Yeah, I'm a pig, but you would be to if you tried my mom's delicious, buttery blue pancakes, crunchy, Blue bacon, and crackly sausages.

Yikes, I'm making myself hungry.

After breakfast was finished, Odis huffed up to his room with a muttered scuse me. leaving Mom to clean up.

"Wonderful," Mom sighed. "Absolutely predictable. Percy, help me clean up this mess."

Then again, I guess I was helping too.

Sighing, and feeling slightly bloated, I made way to Mom. We worked side by side, not talking much, when it came out of my mouth so fast, it took me a moment to realize what I'd said.

"Mom, I like Annabeth Chase, but I dunno what she thinks of me." I said, and my mom cast me a startled glance.

"Isn't that Odis's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." I replied instantly, and my mom blinked, looking surprised.

"Really? And they were going so steadily too." She mused, then smiled at the look on my face.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure if you treat her with attention and understanding, she'll come around." She consoled me, and I bit my lip.

"I'll give it a shot." I said, unconvinced.

---

"You! Get to work!"

"Wha- WAAAAAHHH! "I cried, feeling something wet and cold slid onto my head and roll down my shoulders, seeping into my skin and leaving me freezing.

Scrambling up, I saw Anna smirking at me, a bucket once filled with ice cold water held in her hands.

"Slacker," She snapped, eyes dark. "You still have 156 push-ups left, though now Im adding 50 more." "Now get moving!" I could almost see her cracking an invisible whip over my head.

Moaning, I scrambled back into position and began to pump my arms furiously. Anna watched me with disinterested eyes, so I was surprised when she asked me a question.

"Percy, why are you so happy-go-lucky?" She asked and I blinked, slowing down. "Don't stop." She snapped, and I quickened my pace again.

"I- dunno- gasp- I- gasp, choke- never- really- thought- about- it." I labored out, my arms and legs similar in consistency to jelly.

Annabeth cocked her head, studying me. I felt myself grow hot and sweaty, and it had nothing to do with the 148th push-up I'd just completed.

"You just always seem so uncaring." "I don't really get you." Annabeth said slowly, eyes boring into mine.

Sensing my chance, I raised my eyes hopefully.

"Can- I- take- a- break?" I asked, and Annabeth hesitated, before nodding. I collapsed gratefully unto the ground, relaxing my poor, battered body.

It had been a week since we'd first been partnered, and for about two hours I cooked, did chores, and got the work out of my life every other day.

It was the first time Annabeth ever bothered to converse with me, and while I could say I handled everything smoothly and she fell for me instantly, that would be lying.

In reality, I was practically jumping up and down with excitement, eyes bright and eager. I adjusted my headphones meticulously, and comfortably flopped on the couch next to Annabeth.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "No sense in worrying, right? I find it easier to just go with the flow and all." I nodded my head, trying to look all knowing.

Annabeth gave me a funny look, then shrugged.

"Whatever, get dinner started, I'm going to take a bath." She said, and I flushed, dirty thoughts swarming my mind.

"Tell me when it's finished," She called over her shoulder, and I nodded slowly.

"A-alright, I said weakly, before making my way to the kitchen." I worked quickly, trying my best. My cooking hadn't improved much, but at least Annabeth stopped chucking my hard work at my face.

Sighing, I worked diligently, well, kinda, on the thick vegetable stew I'd started. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

No, the world did not end when that happened. Someone probably died of shock when it happened, but the world didn't end.

If Annabeth was in the shower, and I was simply waiting for the stew to finish stewing, then maybe I could look around.

Cautiously moving away from the stove, I nervously, feeling like a burglar, tiptoed up the stairs. I saw Annabeth's room, a plain little door, with the exception of the sign hanging on the knob.

Stay out or die.

Right, that's promising.

Carefully opening the door, I let out a gasp of shock. Annabeth's room was stuffed with papers. All this time I'd been working out, it turned out Annabeth was doing her end of the bargain.

Papers with complex equations, diagrams of muscles and, I could only guess it was mine, brains were posted on charts with notes and all sorts of things that was like a different language to me.

Feeling slightly queasy, I stepped back, and knocked into the shower room.

"Percy?" Came Annabeth's voice, and I flinched guiltily.

Uh, stew's ready, I called, and there was a pregnant pause.

"Alright, I'm coming out." She said, and I felt my heart start to pound. Biting my lip, I looked around wildly, then cautiously nudged the door open.

Pressing my face to the gap, I stifled a gasp as Annabeth walked out of the shower room. I'll tell you, it was all worth it, she had a gorgeous figure. I closed my and took a deep breath, then opened them again.

But Annabeth was gone. Sitting back, I scratched my head, when the door opened wide and I found myself staring at a toweled Annabeth.

She stared at me, partly surprised, partly shocked, partly angry, and partly amused.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" She asked in a false sweet voice.


	4. Red Bandanna

Odis walked into the Inn, a carton of chocolate ice cream cradled in one arm

"Annabeth! I know how much you like- oh." Odis broke off at the sight of his poor, mangled brother. A post had been stuck in the middle of the room, and an up-side down, badly beat up Percy hung from it.

"What happened to you?" Odis asked bluntly, and Percy groaned.

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. Everything was just one big pulse of pain. Surprisingly, I think if it weren't for my 'training', as I called it, it would have been even worse.

"Percy?" Came a funny, muffled voice, and I somehow managed to open my eyes a slit. I got the distinct impression it was my brother, wrong side up, but I wasn't sure.

Who was my brother again?

Oh, right. Odis.

"Brudder? Cuh yu tak me dowt? Pul-wease?" I managed to get out, and I guess Odis understood beat-up-little-brother-mumbo, because I felt strong arms untie me, and I hit my head on the floor.

"Owww- Mmmph!" I started to yowl, until Odis frantically clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Do you want Annabeth to kill me? Eat some ice cream, it'll help." I felt something cold get shoved down my throat, and I gagged on reflex, biting hard on a foreign, fleshy object.

"GA-mmmppphhh." "I Think Annabeth (surrounded by the fires of Hell) will kill you if she hears you." I heard, as if from a distance, Odis manage too moan out as he whipped his hand out of my mouth. I felt a smile break across my face, which changed to a grimace of pain as my sore muscles were stretched the wrong way.

Grabbing the ice cream, I began to shovel it down, ignoring the pain it took to swallow, or the fact I was using my hands, After awhile, the cold numbed some of the pain, making it better, if not bearable.

"So- sorry". I said, and thankfully my speech felt normal again, though there was a slight lisp. Odis grimaced.

"Don't mention it. I must say though, I'm impressed. I never thought that you could do something to make Annabeth so mad." Odis told me, and I grunted noncommittally.

"Wha-ever." I mumbled, uncomfortably aware of Odis's curious gaze. Patience snapping, Odis gave me the look.

"So what happened?!" He demanded, and I cleared my throat, feeling a bead of sweat slid down my temple.

Uh- well, you see, I, um, oh, this is harder then it looks-

"Get on with it!" Odis snapped, and I flushed.

"I peeked on her while she was bathing." I blurted out, and Odis chocked on the scoop of ice cream he was eating.

"Percy! you what?!" Odis yelped in an unmanly tone, then flushed as his voice cracked. I nodded sheepishly, averting my gaze.

"Yeah."

"Was she good?" Odis asked, and it was my turn to choke.

"Wha-what?" I said, astounded and slightly shocked at Odis's blatant question. He sighed heavily, shaking his mane of black hair regretfully.

"I said, was she-"

"I know what you said!" I snapped, feeling my face turn an unseemly shade of red. Odis grinned at me and stood up, eyes bright.

"Then I'll leave you to her, I must say, I don't want to be around Annabeth when she's on warpath." Odis said, before sauntering out.

I stared, feeling confused and, quite suddenly, exhausted.

"Why can't anyone make sense?" I said plaintively, but of course no one answered. Or at least no one was supposed to.

"Maybe because you're a perverted, spoiled brat, Came a surly voice," and I jumped a foot in the air, before seeing Annabeth standing there, fully clothed. I felt myself go weak as the memory of her naked flashed before my eyes, and I smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't do that!" Annabeth barked, and I blinked, confused.

"Huh?" I asked, and Annabeth glared at me.

"Just- just stop smiling like that. It's creepy." Annabeth commanded, and I rearranged my face into a painful half grimace.

"This better?" I muttered, hoping that I could appease her somehow. A fleeting smile flickered across her face, then Annabeth spun around.

"Oh, whatever, I guess you can go home." She growled, and I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, and she glared at me.

"Are you retarded? Get going! Out, right now, before I lose control and murder you." She snarled, and I backed away slowly, before spinning around and breaking into an outright run.

"And stay out!" Annabeth shrieked from behind me.

Just my luck that it's raining. I grumbled as walked home, since the station was closed for repairs of some sort. I couldn't help but suspect that maybe Annabeth had something to do with it.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling the rain drip down from my hair, and feeling surprisingly peaceful as I walked back to the Jackson estate, listening to my music.

_I broke her heart. so now I have to patch it together with only my red bandanna_

I hummed along quietly to one of my favorite songs, when an idea hit me. I felt a grin spread across my face, and I dashed home, excitement threatening to brim over and spill out of me.

---

"Grover?" I asked as soon as the phone was answered. Grover had an annoying habit of picking up the phone first, if possible, and shouting something obnoxious to the person calling.

"NO YOU IDIOT, I WILL NOT STOOP THAT LOW! I'M Luke, Luke YOU HERE ME?! I DO NOT CLEAN BOXERS THAT HAVE BEEN SMOLDERING IN SOME PIT FOR SEVERAL WEEKS"! A voice roared out of the phone, obviously Luke's.

"Sorry," He said conversationally, "That jackass was trying to get me to do the unthinkable, wash-"

"Ummh," I really didn't want to know what Grover wanted Luke to do, not now, not ever. Ever.

"That's nice, but can I speak to Juniper?'" I asked, and there was a startled silence.

"could you repeat that?" Luke asked, and I obediently obliged.

"Sure, can I speak to-"

"Gah, that's not what I meant. Why do you want to speak to her?" Luke asked, and I made a face. I didn't want to admit to anyone what I was doing, least of all Luke castellan.

"Were having a secret affair." I said jokingly, and all chaos went loose.

"YOU WHAT?!" Grover screamed, he'd obviously been listening. "DAMMIT PERCY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU-"

I lost it. I was not having a good day, and I couldn't stand to have someone yell at me for one second more.

"I WAS FREA-KIN JOKING!" I shouted back, feeling all my pent up frustrations come rushing out in one split second. "CAN I PLEASE SPEAK TO JUNIPER?!"

There was shocked silence, then Grover replied meekly.

"Yes Percy." I felt bad, but also much better as all my confusion, anger, and sadness spilled out. Annabeth could never be mine, I'd realized today. But that didn't mean I couldn't try to be her friend.

I remember the day I first met her in third grade

---

_The little boy stared at the two huge, older fifth graders with wide, innocent brown eyes. One grinned menacingly and cracked his knuckles._

_"So, little spoiled brat wants to play with fire, huh? Go ahead, but you might be burned." He sneered, then cocked a fist, ready to slam the sucker all the way to Tim buck two._

_Suddenly, a slim figure darted out from the shadows and whammed the bully, sending him reeling._

_"What the-?" The other one began, before meeting the same fate. The girl flicked a strand of blond hair and glared at the two._

_"Get. Out," She said coldly, and they fled. She then turned to look at the boy, who gasped. Her beautiful Grey eyes glowed with a mixture of anger, fear, frustration and loneliness._

_"You alright?" She asked, and the boy turned several shades of red, before spinning around and racing off, heart pounding wildly._

_---  
_

"Percy? What is it?" I blinked, coming too as Juniper voice sounded from the receiver.

"Uh, what? I mean, does Annabeth know the song Red Bandanna?" I asked, and Juniper replied in a puzzled tone.

"Of course she does, but if you want to get her the song, she already has it." Juniper replied, clearly wondering if I was sane.

I grinned, elated, and shouted happily into the phones.

"Nah, that's not what I'm doing, but thanks!" Then I hung up.

That evening, I worked on my little project, then, because I was so excited, decided to pull an all nighter. The next morning, I walked to school (odis takes his car, I prefer walking and taking in nature) a little cardboard box in under my arms, my fingers heavily bandaged.

---

School was normal; I slept, I had lunch, got yelled at for a missing assignment, and slept some more. Finally, the day ended and I almost skipped out of school. I quickly caught sight of Annabeth walking with Junuper, Luke, and odis.

I ignored the flicker of jealously as she walked along side odis, and boldly stepped up.

"A-Annabeth! Hey, Annabeth! Can I talk to you?" I called, and when Annabeth looked at me, I forced down the squirming sensation in my gut.

We're just going to be friends, just going to be friends, just going to be friends.

"What?" She asked curtly, and I smiled weakly.

"C-can I speak to you? In, uh, private?" I asked, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Annabeth's eyes widened slightly, then she shrugged.

"Be back in a minute." She said to the others, and Odis winked at me. Walking to a vacant lot, Annabeth glared at me, eyes like daggers.

"What do you want? I have a life in case you don't know." She snapped, and I blinked.

"W-well, I was thinking about yesterday, and I wanted to apologize. What I did wasn't very nice, and abused your trust. So while I was walking home, I decided," Here I cleared my throat and brought out the white box, opening it.

"To patch up our friendship with my red bandanna." I said solemnly, and Annabeth gasped as I took out the bright red headband.

"Oh," She said, reaching for it then snatched her hand back, staring at me. Or rather, my calloused hands. "Percy," She said, wide eyed. "Did you-?" I grimaced, then attempted a smile.

"Yeah, its hand made. If you don't like it, it's f-"

"Put it on." Annabeth commanded, and I blinked, before moving around to behind her and slipping it on her head. I noticed my hands were trembling violently as I tied the knot, then stepped away, realizing I was soaked with sweat. However, the smile Annabeth gave, the first time I'd ever seen her smile, made everything worth it.

Staying up all night, making the resolution to just be friends, everything, that smile was worth it.

"I guess," She said finally, "you aren't so bad." Then she leaned forward and gave me a brief hug. My heart started hammering, and I thought for a minute I was going to explode. I'm positive that steam at least came out my ears.

When she pulled away, her mask was back in place, the quick kindness and warmth she'd shown had dissolved.

"By the way," She added conversationally, "I decided to double your weights; you're at the right stage, after all." Then she walked off, leaving me standing there, dumbstruck.

Then it hit me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lol u like it? plz comment o and sry foor not updating in such a long time.


	5. A Day At The Beach

"Hey Percy! Time to get up!" Came a high voice, and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Nico gazing at me, fully dressed. It was Sunday, and nico had come over the day before for a sleepover. Grinning, I forced myself up into a sitting position.

"mornin nico, how are you this fine morning?" I asked brightly, and nico shrugged noncommittally.

"Good, I guess," He said with a slight smile. "So what do you want to do today?" nico asked, and I yawned dramatically.

"What else? Sleep, obviously." I said, absently scratching my armpits. nico made a disapproving noise, looking annoyed.

"Shouldn't you get your homework done? Mr. brunner gave us tons."nico chided, and I yawned again. "Plus," He added, "Shouldn't you start heading to town on that science project. If what you said is true, you've really got to get it going."

I grimaced at this, for Annabeth had proposed several weeks ago to do, instead of 48 hours on the science project, she'd extend it to 100 hours, which would apparently earn us extra credit points.

I was absolutely convinced Annabeth wanted to kill me.

Of course, the only bright side was that I had a good excuse to hang out with Annabeth.

"Uh, well, Annabeth's got everything under control." I said uncomfortably, and nico sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

"Whatever, it's not my fault what happens to you-" He began, and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Now let's go downstairs, I'm starved." I told him, and Nico smiled at me. While Nico was fully clothed, I neglected going through the motions to get dressed, preferring to keep on my comfy sleeping boxers and not bother with a shirt.

Sliding on my favorite bunny slippers, I followed Nico downstairs, into the kitchen. Upon entering the wonderfully aromatic room, I saw someone turn to stare at me, and I felt my heart stop.

It was Annabeth.

She looked at me thoughtfully, eying me from my face, to my shirtless chest, to my boxers, then to my slippers. Finally she spoke.

"Nice choice of wardrobe, or lack of it. Love the slippers by the way." She conversed sarcastically, jogging my shocked brain into action.

"I- uh, I'll be right b-back!" I yelped, my voice cracking to an embarrassingly high-pitched tone, causing me to turn a further shade of red. Without another thought, I spun around and raced up the stairs back to my room.

I could dimly hear several people laughing as I changed clothes.

"So, what ever are you doing here, Annabeth?" I heard my mother ask pleasantly as I cautiously made my way back down the stairs. Annabeth shrugged, looking bored.

"Odis invited Juniper, Luke, and I to come to the beach. We decided to meet here." She grunted, and mom nodded.

"I see Odis! Get down here right this instance! You've got guests!" My mom shouted at the top of her lungs, and I felt a pang of disappointment.

I'd hoped maybe she'd come over to see me.

kay, I'm coming mom! Just gimme a minute! odis called down from his room, before bounding down a few minutes later. nico glanced at me, then looked shyly at odis.

"Uhm, Odis, would you mind if Percy and I tagged along. We don't really have much else to do, see, and it'd be nice if...if." nico faltered as Odis gazed at him with hard, dark green eyes.

A moment later, the odd moment passed, and Odis split into a grin.

odis chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That's a new one. Sure, why not? I don't mind."

I felt sudden excitement at his words; maybe I could invite Thalia and grover as well! It would be a good way to make up my yelling at Grover, for which I still felt bad about.

"Thanks bro!" I shouted, before racing out of the kitchen to the living room, were Mom lounged indolently on a plush couch.

"Grover! hurry and pick-up the phone."

"Hey guys- just kidding. Me and Juniper"-Here Juniper interrupted.

"It's Juniper and I, retard," She corrected brightly, and the answering-machine-Grover made a growling noise.

"Whatever. Me and Juniper aren't here right now, so you can just-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP"

I rolled my eyes, then sighed, hanging up. Mom watched me with bright, interested eyes.

"No luck?" She asked, and I shrugged, before dialing Thalia's phone number. After the first couple rings, Thalia answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, and I grinned lightly, I could almost imagine by the hurried way Thalia was breathing that she was rushing around, trying to keep her unorthodox step-brother and step-father in order.

"Yo, Thalia, it's me, Percy." I said happily, and Thalia gasped.

"Percy! So nice of you to call!" She exclaimed, and I shrugged again, before remembering we were on a phone.

"Yup, I'm a nice guy. Anyway, nico, me, possibly grover, odis and his friends are going to the beach. You wanna come?" I asked casually, and there was a pause.

"S-sure! Just let me ask-"

"Course you can go, honey." A loud voice boomed, I suspected it to be Thalia's step-father. "Dunno what for, but if you're fine with it, I'm fine with it."

I grinned when Thalia relayed her fathers greeting, and called out toward the kitchen.

"hey! Thalia's father says hi!" I called, and there was a pause.

"Tell him me, him, and Yogi have to get together sometime!" odis yelled back, and I chuckled softly before repeating what odis said. Believe me, it's a long-standing joke.

When Thalia's father finished laughing, Thalia spoke in a quavering tone.

"all right, percy, I'll be there as soon as possible." Then she hung up. Still smiling, I hung the phone on the receiver, then turned to see luke smoldering at me.

"Uhmmm, hi," I said nervously, then added hurriedly. "I didn't do it!"

Luke snorted, looking irritable.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did nothing. I just want to know if you got a hold of juniper." He grunted, and I shook my head.

"Nope. No ones home, or else they were ignoring the phone." I said, and at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it!" luke called, before setting off towards the door. Without thinking, I followed.

"Hey juniper," luke called, grinning, before opening the door. "Guess wha-" I never found out what luke was going to say, because the words died in his throat.

"You!" Both luke and grover exclaimed at the same time, then, again at the same time-

"You!?" juniper cast them both puzzled glances.

"What's wrong, you two? luke, don't you remember me telling you that I was inviting grover?" She asked, then surmised from their looks of blatant shock that they hadn't. I smiled at juniper, and she nodded back. grover made a growling noise deep in his throat, giving luke hostile look, who returned it ten-fold.

"Just what I need to ruin my day," grover muttered, and luke nodded in agreement. I suppressed a sigh and absently grabbed grover's sleeve.

"Come on, I told him,Lets find nico while we're waiting for Thalia." grover shook his head, looking exasperated.

"You fool, we don't need to wait for Thalia. She texted me a couple minutes ago saying she would meet us at the beach." grover explained, taking out his shoddy, well used cell phone. luke snorted, looking like he would love to grab one of the ornamental swords decorating both sides and stick it up grover's- never mind.

"Some satyr you are," luke growled, then added with a smirk. "Guess the nature thing doesn't work for idiots like you." grover opened his mouth to argue, but juniper beat him to it, looking furious.

"Will you please leave him alone?!" She snarled vehemently, and luke looked surprised. Feeling uncomfortable, I began to back away.

"I'll, uh, go get the others," I mumbled before heading to the kitchen. When I got in, I saw Annabeth bossing poor nico around, while odis was trying desperately not to laugh.

After that, She growled, and nico sweatdropped, before placing his pen on the already lengthy list. "I want you to get me Sunriders Lotion; it's good for skin." Seeing me, Annabeth smirked, causing me to flush.

"Uhm, hey you guys. juniper and grover are here, so we can get going." I mumbled, avoiding Annabeth's eyes, and odis nodded, delighted.

"Alright! Let's head out gang!" Everyone stared at him, and odis shrugged sheepishly.

"I've always wanted to say that." He explained.

An hour later, we arrived at the beach. I stared, once again awed by the beauty of the ocean. odis breathed a sigh of relief as everyone tumbled out.

"Taking six teenagers for an hour long ride is so not listed on my permit." He muttered under his breath, before grinning.

"Hey luke! I betchya I can beat you in a race to the water!" He shouted, whipping of his shirt and racing toward the ocean. luke smirked, looking dangerous.

"Oh yeah?" He called out, before setting off. Annabeth sighed, arching her eyebrow.

"Men," She mumbled, looking annoyed. I grinned at her, feeling elated. I always felt great at the beach; it just made me feel so uplifted. I could tell odis liked it too, though he'd never admit it.

"Come on juniper, let's go lay down," Annabeth commanded, and juniper nodded amiably. "Oh, and short guy," She added, giving nico a disdainful glance. "Don't forget my things."

nico winced, then sighed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," nico told us, meaning grover and I, before setting off down the beach. We glanced at each other, both looking nonplussed.

"Now what?" We asked at the same time, but our question was quickly answered as a bright red mustang pulled up, and out stepped Thalia. She blushed as I grinned at her, and I glanced at grover, surprised to see him blushing as well.

"You two okay?" I asked, and they both shook their heads.

"Nope. I-I mean yes!" Thalia and grover said at the same time, it was rather cute. Instinctively knowing grover wanted to be alone with Thalia, I set off, feeling out of place.

"I wonder? I guess I'll head out to my spot." I said aloud, before veering of toward a series of cliffs. When I'd first come to the beach as a little kid, I'd gone exploring with odis.

We'd headed up the funny, shark shaped bluff, and burst through brambles to find a relatively smooth flat area that dropped away, showing off a magnificent view.

Over the years we often came there, though now a days we usually visit the spot separately, mainly because odis likes bringing his girlfriends to the area and- never mind. This is a T rated fic if I remember correctly.

Settling down on the smooth surface, I lay back and closed my eyes, feeling the sun heat my face to an uncomfortable temperature, but it was made bearable, no, pleasant, by the salty spray that hit the bluff.

"Huh, so you come here too?" Came a voice, and I jerked upward, spluttering. Turning around, I was shocked (to say the least) that Annabeth was there, gazing at me with her inscrutable pale eyes.

"Uh,hi?" I said tentatively, feeling a flicker of pleasure as I saw she was wearing my red bandanna. I was pleased, it looked good with her black swimsuit.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, lightly sitting down next to me.

"Idiot," She growled, and I grinned bashfully. "Did odis show you this place?" Annabeth asked, and I blinked, momentarily taken aback.

"Well sorta. We actually found this place together when we were little kids." I explained, and Annabeth nodded.

"It's a beautiful place. After odis and I- I come here a lot to think." She said, changing what she was about to say at the last minute.

We both fell silent, staring at the sun as it cast its golden rays on the bright blue water. I idly compared my relationship to Annabeth's, similar to the sea and sun.

Annabeth was ever changing, unpredictable, and often fierce, like the sea. I, on the other hand, was mellower; cast my never wavering, always serene light wherever I went. I hoped that my rays could warm up Annabeth's frigid cold waters, making her more open to me.

Damn, I sound like a philosopher.

"We should probably get back. I said a half hour later." Annabeth shrugged, and stood up.

Sure. She said distantly, and I put on a bright smile.

"Right, let's- GAH!"

I tripped, crashing into Annbeth, and sending us sprawling. It was an accident, I swear. You don't believe me? Later I realized I didn't believe myself either.

"watch it!" Anna shouted, worming out from under me. I winced, waiting for a blow, but none came. Opening my eyes a crack, I blinked in surprise to find Annabeth still directly underneath me, mouth shaped in a perfect O of surprise.

I felt my heart go into overdrive, and without thinking, I leaned closer to her, heart thudding wildly as I shut my eyes.

Annabeth let out a weak mewl of protest, but I ignored it, guiding my lips to the one thing they wanted they most

"Hey! This is private property! I don't have time to let it be desecrated by foolish lovebirds!" Called a furious voice and I yelped, throwing myself off Annabeth in a flash.

Without looking back, or at each other, we raced off, and the voice degraded to unintelligible shouting. Panting, we got back to the beach, were everyone else was waiting.

"There you are, percy!" grover yelled impatiently. Come on, let's swim!" Risking a glance at Annabeth, I smiled nervously, but she apparently didn't notice, for she seemed lost in thought, and frowning.

Pushing the little scene to the back of my mind, I tore off my shirt and raced after grover.

I'd ponder what had happened later tonight as I tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Tired, with salt drying on our skin and in our hair, odis and I trooped back to the mansion at 5:30. It had been a long, fun day, though I still couldn't get the time at the bluff out of my mind.

My lips tingled as jumped into bed, and I sighed, one last thought on my mind.

"I really, really hope she doesn't kill me tomorrow." I muttered then closed my eyes, before sitting bolt upright.

"Oh shit! We forgot nico at the beach!"


	6. I Meet Annabeth

I made my way over to Annabeth's house, humming a cheerful tune. In one hand was a bag of lunch, in the other was my walkman.

"_Schools! Out for summer_!" I sang joyously, then thought privately to myself-

"I wish". Grinning, I hurried up the hill and knocked on the door, not noticing the truck parked in the driveway. To my surprise, the door banged open, showing a huge man.

Every inch of him was devoted to muscle, from his sleek blond hair to his bulging triceps. He had the look of a man who was once handsome, but due to drinking and other problems, he had gained a paunchy, slightly deranged look.

My thoughts of him being drunk were furthered by his blood shot eyes and the beer bottle in his hand. The man stared at me for a minute, then turned 180 degrees.

"Annabeth! He bellowed at the top of his lungs. Wha' da hell is dat Jasock- Jackson kid doing 'ere?! I though we greed ta no more rick, roch, rich kids!" He then turned and gave me a menacing glare, causing me to look at the ground.

Annabeth appeared in an instant, looking simply furious.

"He's Odis's brother, father, and he's here for a school project." Annabeth said with a disdainful glance in my direction. The man who I guessed to be Annabeth's father screwed up his eyes, concentrating hard.

I almost, but not quite, felt bad for the befuddled man. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover, I thought to myself.

"Well," Annabeths father finally decided to speak. "You cansh do yoursh so-calked project when I'b not ere." With that, Annabeth's father slammed the door in my face, and I slowly backed away as I heard yelling ensue.

Turning tail I scurried off.

--

"Hey Perc! I forgot to tell you that Annabeth called saying not to come over today!" Odis shouted as I walked in the door. Sighing, I made a face.

"Did this happen to occur before I left?" I asked, and Odis scratched his chin, looking oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Oh yeah," He said, nodding absently, absorbed in his T.V. show. Sighing I plopped down on the couch next to my brother; I needed to know something.

"Did you ever meet Annabeth's parents, bro?" I asked, and Odis sat bolt upright.

"What?!" He exclaimed, looking shocked. Surprised by my brother's abrupt change in attitude, I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean yes?" I said cheekily, and Odis shoved me good-naturedly, though he still seemed distracted.

"I should go over, but no, if her fathers there-" Odis trailed off, still muttering furiously. I stared at him, trying to figure out what was happening and knowing instinctively that something was wrong- and it had to do with Annabeth.

"Odis, what are you talking about?" I asked, and Odis grimaced, completely in his own world.

"Maybe I should phone Luke? yeah, I think that's a good idea but wait, I think Luke's busy today' aargh, goddammit!" Odis hissed in frustration, and I grabbed Odis's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Odis, what are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling intense concern for Annabeth, and a strong intuition that something was wrong, and it began with an A, and ended with an H

"Woah", that's like an oxymoron. No, wait, I think it's called something else Sorry, getting off track, back to the story.

Odis gave me a surprised look, then sighed and sat down.

"Well, Annabeth's parents aren't exactly the best ever." Odis spoke slowly, as if talking to a three year old. I felt a hardness form in my gut, but Odis continued regardless.

"Once when I headed over to her house I met Annabeth's father- like you did today." " He immediately began to ask questions about me, and that pissed both Annabeth and me off. Long story short, Annabeth and her dad got into a fight, he slapped her, and I lost my temper."

"Wha-what did you do?!" I stammered out

"I Took all the water within a 20 mile radius and blew him through the roof."

I blinked, giving Odis a startled look.

"You almost never use your Demi-God powers." I pointed out in surprise, and Odis shrugged.

"The bastard deserved it." He told me, and I felt my innards twist. Instead off staying to help Annabeth out, like a good friend, I'd fled at the sound of shouting. What if my cowardice resulted in Annabeth getting hurt?

"So then what happened?" I asked, and Odis shrugged nonchalantly.

"He got a restraining order put on me." Odis said, and I couldn't help but admire my brother, who was so brave and loyal.

Unlike me, cowardly Percy.

"Uh, thanks for telling me, bro, it means a lot to me." I said honestly, then wandered off to my room. Odis stared after me, then smirked.

--

"Why, whatever is the matter, Percy? You haven't left your room in hours." Mom called, and I sighed heavily.

"Nothing, it's no big deal." " Just that I'm the worst friend ever to exist." I mumbled, then explained what had happened with Annabeth. Mom sucked in his breath, then thought for several minutes.

"I think I know how to remedy you guilt, Percy." Mom said firmly, and I blanched.

"Mom, I thought we agreed on no more big words that I can't understand." I told him, and Mom laughed heartily.

"Never mind, never mind. The point is, I have a plan. You should get Odis, he'll probably be interested."

---

I jumped off the train for the second time that day, only this time the suns rays were reaching out with its dying rays, staining the ground a bloody red.

Ha, I think I just said something poetic.

Anyway, I pulled a jogged at a quick, even pace, grateful for my training' that Annabeth had put me through. As I ran, I mulled over the plan, hoping against hope that it would work.

--

"Okay, lemme get this straight," Odis said slowly, pacing my room. "You think Percy should break into Annabeth's house and convince her to stay the night at the Jackson Mansion, so that we don't have to worry about her parents giving her grief."

Mom and I both nodded, eyeing Odis apprehensively. The whole thing relied entirely on my brother; I doubted I could do it without him.

"I have two words for you," Odis said slowly. "Are you insane?!" I blinked, then counted my fingers.

"Uh, bro, that's three letters." I said with a puzzled frown, looking up. Odis rolled his eyes, then laughed.

"You idiot, it's a joke." He said with a grin, and I stared, not comprehending.

"Percy," Mom interrupted, looking serious. "I find it to be perfectly logical, are you really suggesting that we abandon the idea?" Odis frowned, stroking his chin, were a stubble was beginning to grow.

"I only asked if you guys were insane. I don't recall telling you that it was the stupidest idea I've ever heard." We both brightened, until Odis added.

"By the way, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Crestfallen, my spirit and I look at the ground, so we missed Odis's broad grin.

"But I like it, so lets do it!" With a few modifications made by me, obviously -

--

Looking up, I suddenly realized that I was outside the Inn. I smiled, letting the memories that I'd built up here flood through my mind. I could dimly hear raucous shrieks of laughter emitting from the house. Walking around to the back, I observed were Annabeth's room was.

Spitting on my hands, I grasped at the edge of painted wood and hoisted myself upward. My arms burned like fire as I hung there, suspended in the air, then my feet found foothold and I began the arduous climb upward.

It was hot, sweaty work, and I almost fell several times as I scaled the house. Once I thought for sure I was done for.

It happened like this: I was almost to Annabeth's window sill when I lost my footing. Barely containing a yelp, I fell. Everything slowed down, and I instinctively lashed out at the wall.

My hand snagged surface, and I felt fire rip through my arm as I jerked against the hangover of wood, overextending my arm.

"Wha' was at?" Came a distinctly feminine voice, and I gulped, realizing the drunken merriment had stopped. Stilling, I strained to hear Annabeth's father reply. There was a shriek, and then the shouting and laughter started up again.

I relaxed, and began to ascend again.

Finally I made my way to the sill, and I sat precariously on the edge, wondering if I would fall to my death. Looking in, I saw Annabeth laying on her bed, working at an intricate puzzle.

My heart ached as I spotted a large bruise on her cheek, and again I wondered what sort of friend I was. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and leaned forward, wrapping on the glass.

The moment of truth.

Annabeth's head shot up, and she stared at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

At my gesture, she moved off her bed and opened the window.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Annabeth demanded, and I jumped lightly down from the sill, glad to feel solid ground.

"Nice to see you too, and by the way, I'm never doing that again." I told her, and Annabeth stared.

"What in the hell?" She repeated, then her eyes narrowed and she slapped me across the cheek. Hard.

"I dont need your pity, you freakin' bastard," Annabeth hissed, and I felt my eyes water with pain. "I bet Odis put you up to this, for the millionth time, turn right back around and tell him I'm fi-"

"You call this fine?" I interrupted, feeling unusually serious,Grabbing her arm and touching her cheek. Annabeth recoiled; looking surprised, then slammed me with her hand again. I staggered back from the force, but remained standing.

"I want to help." I stated, it was a simple four letter sentence that spoke volumes. Annabeth stared, then smashed her legendary left into the other side of my cheek.

"Annabeth," I soothed, she had the look of a caged, crazed beast. "Open up to me, I want to be your friend. I want to help." That did it, it released her fury. I don't know for how long, but for years I think Annabeth has bottled her emotions, earning the nickname Ice Queen'.

But no one can keep there emotions inside them forever, the get to be like a soda bottle that gets shaken up. They explode.

Annabeth launched herself at me, pummeling me with her strong fists. I briefly marveled at her insane strength, until her fist whammed into my temple.

Feeling sick, I almost threw up, but resisted. This was a crucial moment, I sensed, and I didn't want to spoil it by being sick on Annabeth.

"It's alright Annabeth," I heard myself mumble. "I want you to feel better. Hell, I want you to be happy. You're my friend, and I care about you." Annabeth's pale eyes widened, and a silent sob shook her body.

Then she buried her face into my chest, shoulder's shaking. I held her close, comforting her for several minutes, though it seemed like hours. I inwardly thought to myself, major bottle blow up, and the thought sent a smile across my face.

Annabeth pulled away, studying me.

"You were smiling then, too." She said quietly. I blinked, cocking my head.

"What?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"You're always smiling. It was one of the first things I noticed about you." Abruptly she stood up, and I slowly sat up as well, gazing down at the giant wet spot on my shirt.

"Well, let's go," Annabeth said, opening the door. My parents should be dead to the world by now. And indeed, the noises from the reveling had stopped.

"Oh, and Percy?" Annabeth smiled that too-sweet smile of at me, and I shifted uncomfortably. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead".

"I won't Annabeth, Lets go home."

--

The next day I sat by Grover, Nico, and Thalia, telling them what happened, though leaving out the excruciatingly tender moment at the end. Grover clapped his hands, looking strangely relieved, while Thalia stared at the ground.

"Good job mate, I knew you had it in you". Grover congratulated me, and I smiled softly.

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me that you care." I said sincerely, and Grover grinned at me. Nico, however frowned.

"Percy, that's breaking and entering. What if Annabeth's parents find out?" Nico said seriously, but I brushed the thought off as laughable.

"It'll never happen, those two were so drunk last night, it was sickening." I told him, but Nico looked unconvinced and started muttering about how so many poor unfortunate souls die from drinking.

"Truly a shame." He said

Before he could protest further, however, Thalia suddenly stood.

"Percy," She said in a quivery voice. "Can I talk to you?" In private? I blinked at her tone, but shrugged.

"Sure, wanna go out in the hall?" I suggested, and Thalia looked relieved, nodding quickly. We both trotted out off the cafeteria, and I turned to face my childhood friend.

--

"So, what is you want, Thal"? I asked, and Thalia flushed a deep crimson color.

"percy, I'm not sure how to say this, but I really like you! I like you lot, and I was wondering will you go out with me?"

I stared, feeling myself grow heavy.

"W-what?!" I sputtered, wondering if the world had gone insane. Thalia and me? Impossible!

And yet...

--

ppl plz gimme reviews!! i need some kind of motivation!! and someione plz tell me wat pg this is on!


	7. I Run Into Girl Troubles

im writing a story called 3 months in a week or 3 it is much more apparent that the greek gods exist for now read!!

and comment plz

--

It seemed so obvious to me looking back, how could I have never realized that Thalia liked me? Staring at her I felt my mind a whirl with confusion. Though I tried to tell myself to that I just wanted to be Annabeth's friend, I still felt… devoted, I guess, to her. Somehow going out with Thalia didn't seem right to me. I felt a ball of saliva form in my throat, and I gulped nervously.

"I… I don't know. I- I'll need to think about I guess." I said faintly, and Thalia looked crestfallen.

"W-well, if that's what you want." She said, then giggled nervously. "S-see you around I suppose."

"Yeah." I said faintly, before feeling ridiculously inarticulate. Suddenly there was a rumble and we both turned to see kids spilling out, Grover and nico in the lead.

Grover had a huge scowl on his face while nico looked nervous. Jerking his thumb, Grover gestured towards the boy's bathroom, still glaring at me.

"Percy. Bathroom. Now." Grover snapped, and I felt a shadow of foreboding clench in his stomach.

"okay, I'm coming." I murmured weakly, casting apologetic glances at both nico and Thalia. The two friends walked into the bathroom and Grover walked up to the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"So," He said quietly, playing with a strand of blue hair. "Thalia asked you out huh? What did you say?" I was surprised by the directness of Grover's question and shifted uncomfortably.

"I just said I'd think about it." I told him, and Grover snorted.

"It's alright mate, you can tell me the truth. If you want to date Thaliathat's fine with me." I stared, barely able to believe that my best friend didn't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth Grover." I said firmly, reaching to grab his shoulder and turn him around. "I just said I'd-"

"LIAR!" Grover roared, spinning around punch me in the gut. Now you need to know I was considered a dork at my school, and sometimes got picked on when odis wasn't around. But never, ever had one of my own friends hit me.

grover looked completely unrepentant and stormed out, muttering under his breath, eyes stormy with anger.

I'd fallen on my butt from the force of Grover's punch, and I sat there, wondering if my life would ever be alright again. I'd been betrayed by my best friend, and I sat there until someone came in and helped me up.

--

"Hey." Annabeth said shortly as I stumbled into the inn. She was in her usual position watching T.V. and gave no sign she remembered what had happened the day before. I nodded dumbly and shambled over to the couch where I sat down, watching Annabeth's soap opera.

We were silent as we watched so-and-so fall in love with so-and-so who really loved some other person who lived in Canada, making it basically one big triangle thingy.

There was also a duck that kept reappearing in the story, but I couldn't figure out what that had to do with romance.

"I heard Thalia asked you out." Annabeth finally spoke as so-and-so confessed his love to so-and-so. I grunted noncommittally, I was in no mood to talk about it in case Annabeth turned on me as well.

"So… what did you say?" She asked casually, and I blinked. Annabeth wasn't the type to ask trivial questions, or at least in her mind, so I was surprised by the question.

"I told her I didn't know. I think she's a great friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I'm not sure I really like her the way she likes me." I said truthfully, and Annabeth snorted, relaxing slightly.

"Then tell her you just want to be her friend. She'll get over it eventually." Annabeth said matter-o-fact, and I wished it was that simple.

"Maybe…" I said slowly, not wanting Annabeth to think I was taking her suggestion the wrong way. After that we continued to watch the soap, which ended with so-and-so committing suicide from unrequited love, and the Canada girl dying from cancer, leaving so-and-so to get shot by so-and-so before she turned the gun on herself. Oh yeah, and the duck got ran over by a truck.

"Well that was morbid." I commented as the show ended, and Annabeth smirked.

"I know it's one of my favorites." I shivered at her tone and felt grateful that I wasn't on her bad side. Then Annabeth sighed and sat up, giving me a hard look.

"The Thalia thing is really eating at you, isn't it?" She said softly, her eyes unusually soft and understanding. I nodded slowly, and Annabeth sighed, brushing back a strand of silky blond hair.

"Alright, let me get this straight. You want to stay friends with Thalia, but you don't want to date her?" Annabeth asked, and I nodded. Annabeth made a face, looking annoyed that she had to do this.

"Well then, let's get to work!" She exclaimed, sitting up. I stared at her dumbly, trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, and Annabeth sighed, looking irate.

"I don't know why I'm bothering, but I'll help you. So let's get moving." She said briskly while I gave her another stare- even stupider, if that's possible.

"Huh?" I asked again, and Annabeth glared at me.

"Will you stop saying that?!' She demanded, and I nodded quickly, fearful of a slap. Annabeth sighed and pressed her head against her knees.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother…" She muttered before looking up. "Anyways, I've got a plan. I'll help you work out this Thalia business, and then I'll be free of debt. Meet me in an hour Al Frecio's." It took me a moment to figure out what she meant; Annabeth thought she owed me for helping her during the parent incident.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Annabeth had already strode out the door into the great unknown to do who knew what until an hour was up. I stared after her, my brain trying to figure out what was going on. Then I let out a slow sigh and stood up; I had no idea what Annabeth was planning, so I'd just have to stick with it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered before walking out to go home and change into something more presentable.


	8. I Resolve My girl Troubles

I was very careful getting dressed and ready. Al Frecio's was a very expensive restaurant, and I wanted to look nice. I took a shower, put a comb to my hair for the first time in days, and pulled on the tuxedo I'd gotten for my 14th birthday. All in all, I thought I looked well groomed.

However, my family apparently thought otherwise, for as soon as I came down the stairs they all burst into laughter. I gave them confused looks.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and Odis, who was doubled over, looked up and managed to wheeze out a sentence.

"Why the hell are you wearing your headphones with a tux? You look ridiculous!" Then he burst out laughing again. I felt my face grow warm as I fingered my sea-green (i changed them) headphones. Try as I might, I simply couldn't force myself to part with them. Grover had given them to me when we first became friends in first grade, during a party.

I felt a sudden pang as I remembered Grover's jealous anger, and wondered if he was still mad. I wished there was something I could do to convince him I had told the truth, for the fact that he didn't believe me hurt worse then getting punched in the gut a billion times.

Okay, maybe not that much, but you get my drift.

"Bye, I'm going to Al Frecio's." I said quickly, and my mother looked up in surprise. She had been the only one not to laugh at my ensemble, for which I was grateful, though she had a broad smile on her face.

"That expensive restaurant by the Castellan house?" She asked, and I nodded. I didn't want to tell them I was meeting Annabeth there, for the anger of Odis is terrible to behold. Even though he seemed cool about it so far, I didn't think I could take it if another person I cared about started to hate me over a girl.

"Yeah, bye." I said a little too quickly before stepping out the door. Racing to the nearby train I boarded it, anticipating my arrival to the restaurant in my head. I pressed my face against the window and watched the countryside slide by, deep in thought.

Why did Annabeth want to meet at a restaurant? Did she really have a way for me to turn down Thalia's offer without hurting her feelings? Could she even pay for such an expensive place? I certainly had enough money, but… I shook my head; I was reading into this too much. I'd worry about everything when I was supposed to.

I got off the train (with people pointing and giggling at my headphones) and immediately headed over to Al Frecio's. The place was one of the most expensive in Tokyo, with hundreds of rooms, excellent service, delicious food stuffs from all over the world, and more. Again I wondered how in the hell Annabeth planned to even get in the restaurant, she certainly wasn't even close to rich enough to even set a toe in there.

I was recognized immediately as the famous Jackson boy and rushed into the place. Several customers waiting in the huge line to get in cast me the evil eye, and I waved by nervously.

"Um, I have an accomplice named Annabeth. Do you know if she's here or not?" I asked the waiter, praying he wouldn't say that the insolent girl had been thrown out. To my surprise he stopped dead and gave me a wide eyed look. Then he hurried away for several minutes before coming back.

"This way please." He said in a hushed tone, and I followed complacently, wondering what in the hell was going on. To my surprise I was taken to the top of the restaurant, the most expensive place to be. And there, sitting at a large table groaning under the wait of food, sat Annabeth! Across from her was a middle aged man wearing a stained white apron and one of those weird hats chef's wear.

My eyes widened even further, if possible; it was Chef Finn! The man was said to be one of the best cooks ever to live, and also a recluse who lived in his own private kitchen cooking up delicious delicacies day and night.

Another incredible thing was the fact that Annabeth was conversing with the man in rapid French and- get this! – Laughing and smiling! It was incredible. It was stupendous! It was…

"Percy," Annabeth said (she switched back to english so fast it made my head spin) once she noticed me, her eyes glittering with fire. "What the hell are you wearing? And why are you wearing those stupid headphones with it?" I blinked and glanced down at my finery, slightly abashed.

"I dunno, I wasn't really thinking," I said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, not even pretending to be surprised by my lack of thought. "I just thought since we were going to a famous restaurant, I should look nice." Finn spoke up at this point, looking faintly amused.

"Ah! So you must be the boy Annabeth here was telling me about," Finn said, a crooked smile in place as he spoke in accented english. "You are Percy, no? Quite the handsome boy you have ensnared Annabeth." I felt heat rise to my face, and was surprised to see a faint tinge on Annabeth's features as well- was she actually embarrassed?

"You've got it wrong Francis," She spoke stiffly as she grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. "Percy is my partner for a project and is having problems. I agreed to help him." I stared at Annabeth, awed that she would call Finn by his first name.

"Ah, I see," Finn said, though his blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I presume it is girl troubles no?" He asked, and I blinked in bemusement.

"Err, well, um, yeah." I said lamely. "How'd you know?" Finn burst into laughter as though he knew something neither Annabeth nor I knew about. I shot the aforementioned blond haired girl a questioning glance, and she simply shrugged. When Finn had finished he wiped away a tear and smiled at me.

"My dear Percy, did you know I was born in raised in beautiful Paris?" Finn asked, and I shook my head slowly, unsure whether or not I was supposed to know or not or what it had to do with anything. Finn had another round of laughter and shook his head.

"Of course you wouldn't! You're just a leetle boy." He said with another merry laugh, potbelly shaking from his laughing. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not by the fact that Finn had called me a little boy, so I just dismissed it.

"Well Finn, you see-"

"Call me Francis, just call me Francis. Now take a seat and eat!" Francis interrupted, and I followed his directions like the good boy I was. Annabeth gave me a look that said quite plainly "_Behave or I'll kick your ass."_ So I was content to just sit there and enjoy the delicious food while Annabeth and Francis took up their conversation in French again. Suddenly Fin- Francis looked at me with disarming blue eyes, and I blinked innocently.

"Annabeth- here told me about your leetle girl problem. We have come up with a plan, and you must follow it to the letter! Do it right and you'll have the perfect crembule, wrong and you'll have a blackened mess. Do you understand boy?" Francis rumbled, and I found myself nodding furiously.

"Yes sir. To the letter. EXACTLY." I said quickly, and Francis smiled, his wrinkled face splitting in half from his broad smile.

"Exactly, you'll make good chef someday boy." Francis said proudly, and Annabeth gagged on her caviar. Francis gave her mildly curious look.

"Is something wrong Annabeth" He asked, and Annabeth shook her head while I sent her a betrayed look. Francis gave me a look and then glanced at Anna. He smiled mischievously but didn't comment.

"Anyways, here's what you're going to do…" Francis began.

* * *

"Thalia?" I asked from the phone the next day, and I heard Thalia's voice catch.

"Y-yes Percy?" She asked excitedly, and I felt a nervous pit form in my stomach. I scratched my head and quickly glanced down at my attire. Just a regular white shirt that I'd unbuttoned and blue jeans.

"Hey Thalia," I said, feeling like an idiot as I said it. "Do you want to meet me at the koi pond were we first met? I want to talk to you." Thalia mumbled some indefinable words under her breath before speaking.

"O-Oh! Of course Percy, I'll be waiting for you!" She said breathlessly before hanging up. I stared stupidly at the phone before shrugging and hanging up as well. Trotting over to where my brother was watching T.V (this was becoming a routine) I poked him until I got Odis's attention.

"What?!" He demanded irritably as he took his eyes of his precious T.V show and gave me an annoyed look.

"Can you drive me to Thalia's house bro?" I asked hopefully, taking on the bro for effect. My brother's eyes softened at this, as I'd known they would, and he thought hard even though I knew I had him.

"Well… alright. But you owe me!" odis said, and I grinned.

Score for the "leetle boy"!

I jumped out of odis's car and waved as he drived away, feeling pleased with my success. I made my way over to the koi pond where we'd first met, and fond memories of my childhood swarmed through me. I broke into a jog as I caught sight of my black haired friend, and she turned and blushed before smiling at me.

"H-hello Percy… how are you?" She stammered, and I flashed a brilliant smile in her direction.

"I'm great, how 'bout you?" I asked, and Thalia turned a further a shade of red.

"Uh, I-I'm great too." She said nervously. I gave her another reassuring smile before taking off my sandals and dipping my feet into the cool waters of the pond. I watched in fascination as the fat, lazy fish shot away at an incredible speed, only to slowly and cautiously return to nibble at the foreign object that had entered their domain.

Thalia watched me for several minutes before slowly easing herself next to me. Taking off her sandals she also put them in the water, and we sat there in companionable silence for a long time. Finally I spoke.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked, and Thalia let out a laugh.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She laughed, not stuttering for once. "I fell in the pond and you dived in after me. You cried like a baby afterwards because you thought you ruined your headphones." I joined in, grinning at the memory.

"Ha ha, that's right. Then Odis made fun of me and told me to see if the person was really in danger before diving into a pond to save them. Grover and Odis made fun of me weeks after that incident." I said good naturedly, and Thalia's smile faltered.

"I'm s-sorry if I caused you trouble back then." She stammered, and I shook my head, still smiling ruefully.

"Don't apologize Thalia. It's not your fault I'm a numb skull." I told her, but Thalia didn't laugh or smile.

"I don't think you're a numb skull." She said quietly, throwing me off guard. What the heck was I supposed to say to that?

"Oh…well, it doesn't matter. What's in the past is in the past, so why worry about it?" I said cheerily, and Thalia gave me a shy answering smile.

"I'm glad you're my friend Percy." She said with a peaceful look on her face, and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm your friend too Thalia." I said, and my pink haired friend flushed with happiness. Suddenly she frowned.

"These past years have been… awkward. I always feel hot and confused around you Percy, and I didn't know what to make of it. I thought maybe if I asked you out, it would make the feelings go away. But then you started crushing on Annabeth Chase, and I didn't know what to do."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I knew exactly how she felt, especially during the time that Odis was dating Annabeth. I'd been so confused and guilty; I didn't know what to think.

"But you know what?" I said slowly as an idea hit me, and Thalia glanced at me. "Maybe… maybe it's like you told me once. Maybe you were meant for someone else. Just like I guess I'm not cut out to be with someone like Annabeth. Maybe we're just destined to be friends, and theirs someone nearby whom you're overlooking." I couldn't have felt prouder of my little speech, though it also gave way to the reality I'd made in my mind, but never voiced aloud.

"_I guess I'm not cut out to be with someone like Annabeth…"_

Thalia stared at me for a long time, and then she smiled. It was a really nice smile, different from the ones she had been giving me all year, up until now. It was a true smile.

"You know… I think you're right Percy. But… it's such a big change, thinking of you just as a friend. It might take awhile to get used to, but until then," Here Thalia grinned at me. "I guess we're through." I pretended to look offended and lightly shoved her shoulder.

"You're dumping me already? How rude!" I said obnoxiously, and we both burst into laughter. Much to my surprise, Thalia laid her head on my shoulder, looking absolutely exhausted.

"It's nice to be able to talk with you one on one like this Percy. We should do it with the others as well." She said, and I grinned and nodded.

"Definitely." I said, and we sat in silence for a long time, until Thalia started to hum. It was a nice hum, and I listened to it and felt an incredible sense of peace. When she finished I stood up and put on my sandals before offering my hand to Thalia. She took it and I heaved to her feet.

"Well, I best get going. Annabeth says I have to do extra chores for her today since she let me off yesterday, so she's going to pick me up." I told Thalia, who looked sympathetic.

"Try not to let her work you too hard Percy." She called as I jogged away, and I waved a hand flippantly in response. I was surprised to see Annabeth's car already parked outside, but shrugged off by thinking she was just being punctual. Then there was Annabeth, a faraway look in her gorgeous grey eyes. I swallowed heavily and shook my head before jogging over to her.

"Hey there Annabeth." I said with a grin, and Annabeth blinked, looking slightly startled to see me. Then she gave me a cool look, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Hi. What was with the shenanigans at the end?" She asked, and I froze. Had Annabeth been listening in to our conversation? I began to sweat heavily as thought of how I'd admitted to crushing on her, and glanced at her nervously. Annabeth's face was a carefully blank mask, as always. I began to relax, she must've just listened in to the end, when she first got here, or she probably would've mentioned it.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "Thalia's my friend, so I treated her as a friend should." Annabeth gave me a long look, and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Just get into the car." She said, and I hopped in, wondering why there was such a frigid silence in the air. Annabeth pulled into the drive way of Inn and got out. I soon followed her, wondering what I had done wrong this time.

* * *

"Grover. I know you're there and you're just not answering the phone. You told me about how excited you were about getting Caller ID. Anyway, I just called to say I wasn't lying about Thalia and we're not going out. If you don't believe, call Thalia and ask her yourself. See ya, Percy."

I hung up the phone and slunk down in a chair next to Odis, dispiritedly watching the T.V show as well. I missed Grover so much, I wished he would just stop being such a mule headed jackass and realize that he was being jealous for no reason. But I wasn't going to apologize, not when it wasn't my fault.

As the minutes turned into hours, I began to despair that Grover would ever be my friend again. Then, lo and behold, the phone rang. Jumping up, I raced to the phone and picked it up.

"Grover?" I said breathlessly, and there was a pause on the other side.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke snapped irritably. "Do I sound like that idiot to you?" My heart sank and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Odis, its Luke." I muttered and my long haired twin got up and grabbed the phone. He shooed me away and I went into my room, feeling slightly depressed. I wished Nico or Thalia were here, so then I'd have someone to talk to about Grover, but there was no one. Not even Annabeth.

"I miss my best friend." I whispered, feeling a painful knot in my stomach as I remembered what had happened the day Thalia had asked me out. Suddenly my door banged open and Odis stuck in his head.

"Phone for you Percy." He said, tossing it carelessly into my lap. I stared at it dumbly for a moment before placing it to my ear and mouth.

"Hello?" I said dully, not really expecting much.

"Hey Percy! Is that really anyway to treat your buddy?!" Grover yelled, and my eyes widened.

"Grover?!" I exclaimed in surprise, and I could almost imagine Grover's grin.

"In the flesh- err, voice." Grover said cheerfully, and I felt myself grin.

"What's up dude?" I asked him in elation, wondering how my day could get any better.

"Well, I got your message and I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted. "We're cool, right?" There was a brief hesitation before Grover answered.

"Right." He said firmly, and I felt a grin break across my face.

"Then that's all that matters."


	9. Strange Sickness

I woke up a week later after the Thalia/Grover incident feeling oddly wary and nervous. When I thought hard, I realized the simple reason why; Annabeth. Not only had she been cold shouldering me lately, but she'd also informed me that the project was almost finished. This filled me with unprecedented sadness, and I wished there was a way I could prolong it. However, all good (and painful) things must come to an end, as Areopostle says.

Why do I get the feeling I said that wrong?

Anyway (stay focused Percy) I got out of bed and hit the showers. Thankfully, it was Sunday, the day of rest and no school. Theoretically of course.

"Percy! You still have twenty seconds, so STOP COMPLAINING!" Annabeth yelled, and I resisted the urge to moan with pain. We were trying, wait, what the hell am I saying? I was trying out a new exercise called the "electric chair" and let me tell you, it hurts like shit.

I'll explain it to you even though you can probably figure out for yourself. First you have the choice of using a wall or not. I never got that choice, but whatever, just saying. Next, you bend down like you're sitting on an invisible chair and you hold that position. Painful right? But that's not the worst of it, as Annabeth also makes me do it wearing forty pound weights.

"Aaanaaaa…" I complained, and Annabeth sent me a viscous glare. I noted that her face was flushed slightly, though I was in too much pain to pay much attention to it.

"If you're going to ask whether or not your done, don't, or I'll add on another minute."

I was silent for the longest 20 seconds of my life.

--

"Ow, I can't feel me legs." I moaned as I unbuckled my weights and slumped onto the couch. Annabeth soon followed and sent me an irritable glare.

"What do you think you're doing? You still have to cook!" Annabeth ordered, and I glumly slouched down even further into the couch. When I showed no sign of moving, Annabeth shot me a furious glare, causing me to slowly get up and make my way to the much hated kitchen.

Then I remembered what Chef Finn had said to me about becoming a good cook, and felt myself grin. I'd show Annabeth I could cook, and then maybe she'd be a bit nicer to me. I rifled through a French cookbook out of curiosity, Annabeth seemed to enjoy French food.

But cripes, the stuff was hard to make. And it had really big and complicated words like simmer and bouillabaisse. I quickly gave up trying to cook French food; Anna's household probably didn't have the ingredients anyway, and settled on good ol' fashioned curry and smoked fish, Japanese style.

Once I'd chopped the fish and started boiling water, I let out a smile. This meal would be perfect. As I worked, I slowly let my mind wander. How had Annabeth become such good friends with someone famous like Chef Finn? Their temperaments didn't seem very compatible (both being voracious and difficult) and yet the two got along just great. In fact, Chef Finn could make Annabeth laugh, a feat even I hadn't accomplished yet!

So caught up in my musings was I that didn't notice the fact that my food was burning until it was too late.

"Percy? Percy! Why is there smoke coming from the kitchen?!" I heard Annabeth yell, and I came too and cast a glance at my food.

"Aw shit." I said angrily as I began coughing. Black smoke billowed everywhere as the curry I'd worked so hard to make burned, and I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on the ruined food.

There was a fwoosh! as the water hit the hot food and sent out an explosion, and I was thrown backwards from the force. Pots and pans went flying everywhere, and the fish I'd been baking landing right in my hands.

"Yeow!" I shouted as the hot meat scalded my hands, and whipped the fish away as fast as possible. At that point, Annabeth came in with a murderous expression on her face. She stopped dead and stared at the wreckage that was once known as a kitchen, and I felt time slow down as her grey eyes board holes into mine. Then she did the must surprising thing of all.

Annabeth began to laugh.

Shaking her head helplessly, she moved forward and helped me to my feet. I was too stunned to say anything and watched as, still chuckling softly, Annabeth made her way around the room, picking up the mess I'd made and putting it back in its place. When she finished she grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water before setting it on the counter of the now clean kitchen. Finally she grabbed my burned hands and dunked them into the icy cold water.

"Aagh!" I cried as my hands burned like fire from the cold contact. I whipped my hands out and Annabeth's good humor dropped instantly.

"Put your hands back in, dumbass." She ordered, and I slowly put my hands back in, more afraid of Annabeth then the pain I would feel from the cold water. After several minutes, the pain seemed to suspend itself, and Annabeth told me to take my hands out.

I complied, and Annabeth grabbed my arm. I felt a tingling feeling shiver through me as her slender fingers touched my arm, but decided not to comment. Annabeth led me to the living room and then went to a shelf and pulled down a first aid kit. Taking out some of those long band aides and some cream, Annabeth walked over to me and put some of the soothing cream on my still hurting hands. Then she wrapped the band aides around my hands and I stared at her.

"Uh… thanks, I think." I said lamely, and Annabeth shrugged, looking suddenly annoyed.

"Don't mention it," She said before heading back to the T.V. Then she stopped and glared at me with dangerous gold eyes. "And I mean it. Don't mention it to anybody or I'll kill you." She threatened, and I gulped nervously.

"Y-yes ma- I mean, yes Annabeth." I said quickly, and Annabeth gave a brusque nod in response. Suddenly she spoke up again.

"Percy, can you do me a favor?" From the way she asked it, I knew I'd have to do it no matter what, so I resigned myself to nodding tiredly. Annabeth gave a satisfied smirk. "Good, I need you to go grocery shopping, there's a list on the table." My heart sank at these words; she'd been planning this all along, which usually spelled trouble.

I went and grabbed the list (it was so long I thought for a moment I was going to faint) then headed out with my platinum credit card clutched in my hand. First I headed over to Jacks and bought some delicious looking Curry N' Fish, their specialty.

Then I headed to Lennie's Store for the Grocery Inclined (that title always makes me laugh. It's so weird, don't you agree?) And bought everything the paper told me to. I'll tell you, it was almost as exhausting as weight running. As I was checking out I recognized the cashier.

"Maria!" I said in surprise, and the dark haired girl looked up in surprise, and then flashed me a smile.

"Percy!" The foreign exchange student said in her accented Japanese, dark eye lashes fluttering gently. I felt oddly warm, and looked away for a moment. Then my gaze found hers and I grinned good naturedly.

"The one and only." I told her, and Maria laughed a clear, bell like sound.

"You haven't changed much Percy, how are you doing?" She asked, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just getting some stuff for my friend." I told her, and Maria blinked before nodding.

"I see… well, you'd better hurry then," She said kindly. "I wouldn't want to cause your friend problems." I nodded and handed her my credit card before hefting the large baggage I was forced to carry. Maria's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're much stronger then I thought Percy!" She exclaimed as I lifted the heavy bags with ease, and I blinked in surprise, and then felt slightly embarrassed.

"Naw, this stuff's just lighter then it looks," I told her, but Maria looked unconvinced. "Look, I gotta go, see ya!" I said hurriedly, still feeling warm around the collar, before setting off.

"Okay then, bye Percy!" She called after me, and I waved in response with my somewhat free hand. As I headed back to the Inn I wondered how some of my other sorta not really friends from school where doing. I'd never really thought about it before, but I unconsciously decided to start hanging with them a bit more.

When I got to the Inn I was surprised to find Annabeth not in her usual spot by the T.V. I looked around, wondering where she was, and cautiously set the groceries on the table.

"Annabeth?" I called out, and there was no response. Suddenly I stiffened as I heard a faint retching from upstairs. Making my way upstairs, I carefully knocked on the door of the bathroom; I had no desire to have a repeat of the shower episode.

"Fuck off." Came Annabeths muffled reply, and I frowned. She sounded like her usual self but…

"Annabeth? Are you alright? I thought I heard someone throwing up." I called, and there was silence for several minutes.

"I said, fuck off Percy! And why are you back so early?" She said irritably, and I frowned before glancing at my watch.

"Annabeth... I've been gone four hours." I told her, and there was more silence.

"Whatever, just… go away, alright? You can head home; you're done for the day." Annabeth decided, and I frowned. Did she think I was stupid or something? (Don't answer that) Annabeth was clearly not alright, and I couldn't just leave her.

"Annabeth, I'm coming in." I told her, and without waiting for an answer, I barged in. A rank smell hit me first, and I resisted the impulse to gag. There stood a shaky, flushed Annabeth, looking exhausted, standing by the toilet that was the center of the disgusting smell. I was right; Annabeth had been throwing up.

"You bastard." She cursed before shivering violently and sending another jet of vomit into the toilet. I ignored this and leaned forward, grabbing her and pressing my head against hers. I felt no embarrassment, for this was how my family always checked each others temperatures.

"You're burning up." I muttered, feeling like a dolt for not realizing it sooner. But how could I, when I'd barely been near her and been too stupid to make the connection between her flushed face and frequent trips to the bathroom. Annabeth wrenched herself away, looking furious.

"I'm just fine you idiot." She snapped, and I gave her a long look. She was shivering and flushed, with a dribble of vomit on her chin. Ignoring her protests, I picked Annabeth up bridal style and headed into her room.

It was now much cleaner, with all the charts and what not for our project stacked away neatly, and I sat her on her bed. Inwardly marveling at my new found strength, I gave the angry looking Annabeth a reassuring smile.

"I'll make you some soup.I decided before heading downstairs,

again ignoring Annabeth's angry yelling. I grabbed some instant soup and then pulled out some sleeping pills. I felt bad about drugging Annabeth, but I doubted she'd rest and relax without it, too angry and humiliated by my actions.

Glancing at the dosage I poured out the required amount into the soup and then headed upstairs. Annabeth was busy throwing up into a pail by her bedside, but once she was finished she glared at me with the dull eyes of someone delirious.

Wondering what she had so that she was merely flushed when I'd first came, angry but sick and fevered when I got back from shopping, and now delirious, I gently tilted up her head and coaxed the drugged soup down her system.

Annabeth let out a contented sigh and lay her head back, falling asleep almost instantly. I smiled fondly at her, feeling happy that the drug had taken effect so quickly, and thoughtlessly stroked her smooth warm cheek.

Realizing what I was doing, I jerked my hand away only to notice Annabeth was shivering. Frowning, I got up and grabbed a blanket. Placing it over her, I smiled in satisfaction, then frowned again as a thought occurred to me.

I couldn't very well leave a sick Annabeth at home by herself with only her uncaring drunkard jerk parents (try saying that five times fast), so I made a quick decision. Heading all over the house, I searched in vain for a phone. Cursing to myself and regretting the fact that I'd decided not to get a cell phone, I reluctantly left the house in search of a pay phone.

"Jackson residence." Odis drawled in boredom, and my heart leapt. This was perfect, now I didn't have to think up a lie to get myself to see Odis without arousing suspicion.

"Odis?" I breathed with a huge grin plastered across my face, and I heard Odis's voice catch.

"Percy? Is that you?" Odis muttered, and I nodded before remembering I was on a telephone.

"Yeah. Listen Odis, I have a favor I need you to pull off for me." I said, and I heard an inundated sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Naturally." Odis grumbled good naturedly, and I laughed. Then I was back to business.

"Listen Odis, Anna'beths sick- really sick. I'm worried about her being alone with her parents, so I'm gonna stay at the Inn tonight."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait just a second," Odis interrupted, sounding shocked and something else that I couldn't identify. "You're going to stay at Annabeth's house? Her parents'll kill you if they find out you're there, that is, if Annabeth doesn't get to you first."

"I don't care," I said with great determination. "Please Odis; Annabeth's got something really bad. I can't do this without you. Will you help me bro, please?" I begged, and there was silence for a long time on the other side. Just when I thought maybe he'd hung up, Odis spoke.

"Alright, but now you double owe me…" He trailed off and I interrupted him, feeling ecstatic.

"Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best brother ever!" I shouted before slamming the pay phone shut and racing back to the Inn. Skidding to a halt outside I frowned as I saw Mr. Chase's car parked outside the garage.

"They're home early..." I muttered before heading around towards Annabeth's window and breaking my promise to never scale her houses side again. I knew I was being stupid and stubborn and Annabeth would probably be fine by tomorrow (unless she hurt herself killing me), but I couldn't help myself. Annabeth was my friend and the thought of her alone with her uncaring parents was more then I could bear.

Clambering up the side once more, I made it to her window (which was, thankfully, open) after what seemed like hours but was actually several minutes. Jumping onto the floor I looked around and smiled at the sight of the sleeping Annabeth.

"Hey there." I whispered to her prone form before feeling my heart leap as she rolled over slightly.

"Wah... Percy, you moron..." She grunted, and I couldn't help but laugh before I realized she was shivering again. Frowning, I wondered what to do. I couldn't very well find her another blanket with her parents prowling the house, but I wanted her to stay warm.

Leaning over her to press my forehead against hers, I frowned as I felt her hot skin burn up against mine. Annabeth let a soft sigh escape her perfectly sculpted lips before frowning in irritation.

"Just hold me you bastard." She muttered, and I blinked, startled.

What the hell?

"Annabeth...?" I asked timidly, unsure whether or not she was awake. The young woman merely stirred slightly and half turned over. Shrugging it off, I started to pull away before Annabeth's arm shot out and grabbed my arm. Using her legendary strength, she pulled me onto the bed, and I felt my legs topple on part of her body while my face ate pillow.

_Oh shit._

Struggling to move frantically, I managed to maneuver myself so that all of my body was on one side of the bed, but now I was at loss.

_How am I supposed to get out of bed without waking Annabeth up?_ I couldn't help but wonder worriedly, and Annabeth half nodded as though agreeing with someone.

"You are the clumsiest idiot I've ever had the misfortune to meet..." She muttered with a half smile on her face, and I couldn't help but feel slightly amused at her mutterings. Propping myself up on one arm, I stared at her for a long time.

She was so beautiful... I felt my heart ache as I gazed at her, and for the millionth time wished that Annabeth returned my feelings. I idly reminisced over all our misadventures together, and then wondered what excuse my brother had come up with back at home.

Sighing slightly, I resigned myself to sleeping her bed. I mean, I didn't want to wake her up or anything, ya know.

I kicked my shoes off

I don't believe myself either, don't worry.

Pulling off my headphones, I gently pulled placed them on a nearby dresser. I then allowed myself to drink in Annabeth's beauty before careful moving away from her body, mindful of my future health.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I whispered before closing my eyes and slowly drifting off into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in weeks.

--

Plz review I think this is a good chapter. plus i wrote 3 plz no lamz navyblac!!


	10. Authors Note 1

Listen...to my faithful readers who read this far... thank you!!!!!!! i reposted this because im about to end it...i forgot about it and by the time i remebered i couldent remember my password to my other account...im sry for the 7 month wait...


	11. Beautiful Day

_Next morning..._

Warm breeze wafted through the open windows of the inn, passing through the dark shadows lurking up the wall. A soft melody ricochet around the compound,coming from a pair of blue headphones on a nearby dresser, giving a sense of peace to anyone passing by. They couldn't hear the soft groans and thumps as there being drowned by the song.

suddenly A strong dusty smell of sweat and blood hung heavily in the air, as a limp body was lifted off the ground ruffly by the hair.

_"Don't worry bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right._

A sickening thud tore against the air as a crippled form of a boy was thrown against the shelves. Bleeding profusely, it gritted its teeth in an attempt to conceal the pain, but the large looming shadow seemed to suck out its strength.

_ "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

"Peeeeeerrrrrccccyyyyy!..." it growled softly before landing another swift kick to the boys chest. Swallowing back a grunt, Percy curled his feet close to his ribs, coughing out blood.

"Filthy human..." the voice growled again,. A few seconds of silence followed her words, broken quickly by drips of blood hitting the ground.

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

"What were you thinking Percy?!."she said in a low but sweet voice that let Percy know he was in trouble.,

_Three little birds_

_Sit by my doorstep_

Percy raised his head in exhaustion. Blood dripping down his forehead, blinding his vision. All he wanted right then was to go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't. And because of her Tone, Percy knew he had to act fast.

"Annabeth...what..? Last night... you... said-"

A swift kick across his crown prevented Percy from continuing further. Annabeth glared down at him, lips curling in disgust.

_ sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_ ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")_

"Last night I was out of my mind!-"

"wait Annabeth. Percy her, ceasing her from throwing another kick across Percie's jaw.

_ "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right."_

_ "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right!"_

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, her heart, which was seemingly frozen cold, started warming a bit as she used all her self control not to beat the living mess outta Percy.

"Annabeth..." He whispered softly, blood still streaming down his eyes as he looked at the girl feeling helpless.

Percy got onto his knee and bowed before chanting. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! etc..."

Percy didn't know if she was listening,for her face was concealed behind her hair.

She seemed to have though, because it had been 12 seconds and he hadn't gotten another bodily injury

Turning about, She gave him a hard glare, before advancing out, and into another room. My heart skipped a beat. It has to be a trick, No way Things would turn out this way for me.

"Percy."

I stopped, I raised my eyes to see, Annabeth who was now standing in front of me.

"Lets go before my Parents come back" She said. "you can apologize later".

Thinking back on it, She was right. I saw a truck coming down the road, and by the speed they were going (And the fact that police were chasing them), I could understand her not wanting to be here When they got home.

"Here, clean yourself up" Annabeth said as she tossed me a hot dishtowel and a bandage.

--

"Hey...Annabeth where are we going?" I groaned, Putting one hand On her shoulder, "You really think I'm your 'Letting you off so easy'?" She said

" Oh and Stop touching Me," said Annabeth.

Immediately, the hand was dropped, All was silent again as A huge stage came into view.

Anna ignored the crowd. Hands ,thousands of them, In the air like wild beast and blood curdling can be heard, as a silhouette came into raised her head a bit, giving him a ruthless look.

I lowered his eye lids as a small lazy smile slipped across my lips.

"SO you came here because you wanted to see them sing"? I teased

To my suprise, she smiled back at me. "No Percy, were here to see you sing".

--

_During the 5 minute break_

--

"Annabeth!good to see you again! You dont call you don't write, guy could think your trying to give him the slip." The lead guittarist who's name was snake said.

There was a moment of silence before She grinned."Nah, Just havn't been in the area. Oh and this si my good friend Percy."

The way she shaid :Good friend: I knew she wanted to say something else. "Mind if he sings lead in one of your songs?"

He looked at me quizzely, Then he started feeling my muscles and throat. Needless to say, I flinched.

"Don't want me to touch you then?" he mocked, eyes glinting in mischief.

The room once again was filled with silence. But The silence was quickly broken by the man's voice.

"Sure why not, This guys got moxy! I like that." The man said. "Good" Annabeth said.

"So then young chap. What song will it be? I pride myself on knowing alot of songs." He said. "Gee I dont know... I wont go home without you by maroon 5 maybe."

Letting off a small sigh, he wiped the spit slowly from his cheek. Turning back to the girl.

Annabeth stood up, " well don't just stand there like a bloody chicken! C'mon then!"

--

"Are you ready to rock!!"

"YEA!!"

"Your up percy."

There was no laughter in his eyes anymore. No mockery in his voice, that sent a deep feeling of Anticipation in my spine.

I knew why she let me off so easily. She thought I couldn't sing and was going to embarrass me, well, me being rich has it's benefits you know, I've been taking singing lessons for years now.

"Start"

Drums started beating, piano's started playing, and I started singing.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Annabeth's eyes lit up, I could tell she was confused_._

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remain unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

I looked over to Annabeth to see her blushing and looking away_._

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

Annabeth was blushing like crazy now, but still wasn't looking at me.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you _

I said bye to snake and the gang, and walked over to Annabeth.

"What do you want...?" she asked, her glare as cold and guarded as ever. She would never let me see her break.

A slow smile replaced my lips as I stood upright again, not bothering to answer her.

A strange tension hung heavily in the room as I turned around and whispered 4 words,

"Lets go home,Annabeth."

--

Later on we were back at here Inn. "See Ya around!" Annabeth said. "Bye" I responded.

a Warm breeze caressed my cheek as a familiar tune skated back and forth through my mind.

_"Don't worry bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right._

The day went much better than expected, and before I knew it, I started to run on home.

--

plz review


	12. Morning Readiness

The sun is shining brightly at the Jackson mansion, especially in the room of a 14 year old, handsome Black-hared, sea-green eyed boy that is sleeping peacefully until…

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

An undisturbed sleep turned out to be irritating... Thanks to his alarm clock...

He lazily turned to the side of his clock. Staring it down with the eyes of a sleepy drunkard.

"Ughhhhh, not now I'm still eating my oraaaaange..."Percy slowly says while groaning. Obviously dreaming about orange's, but the clock keeps on ringing...

"Nooooo!!! Stop you stupid clock..." Percy said as he annoyingly puts his big soft pillow on top of his head. Pushing it down hard, as to stay away from the annoying sound.

Meanwhile;

Odis, who is now ready to go to their school, Not because he wanted to study, but because of the girls in their school that sensed that his brother was having a hard time waking up... *_Sigh, Percy overslept again! that lazy brother of mine. Oh well, better wake him up.*_He thought_. _

Odis stood from his seat in the large living room, surrounded by loads of expensive things. He then walked through the long corridor of their mansion, then stopped at the door that lead him to his brother's room...

As soon as Odis entered the room, he cocked back his left foot and planted one to the left rib cage of the great Percy Jackson.

"Ouch!?!?" The now fully awake Percy yelled.

"Well I saw my dear brother begging ever so insanely for his alarm to stop, I Just could not resist."

"Well Why the hell did you kick me!! Wouldn't a shake suffice!?!?!?"

"You know Percy, your clock will never stop ringing even if you beg it to stop. It's not alive you know..." Odis said in a matter of factly tone while leaning in one of Percies drawer...

"But y,no I'm still sorta tired ... Can you give me 5 more minutes??"

" it's fine by me but you will miss you're presentation with Annabeth."

15 minutes later------

Two figures burst out of the Jackson residence, bounding towads the local highschool.

"Come on Odis!!!... We can't Keep all the girls in our school waiting…" Percy shouted

"You know how special they are to me" Odis said while smirking...

---

I am so sorry it was super short but, I am tired tonight and i really just wanna get my story back out there so here ya go.


	13. Morning rush

You know those days when you wake up to the flat of your brother's foot? Destroy your alarm clock? Use Witch Hazel on your toothbrush instead of Colgate? Put on last weeks dirty laundry? Take 5 minutes out to brush your hair? Rush out the house with one shoe and still make it to school on time?This was not one of those days.

For some odd reason, Apollo decided he wanted to make it 98 degrees today, now let me tell you, trying to get to school on time when it's still 5 blocks away in 10 minutes on hot asphalt with one bare foot does not bode well for the body.

"Hurry up Odis!!!" I Screamed

"I'm t...I'm try...I'm trying!!! Yelled Odis.

It was strange. For as long as I could remember, Whenever Odis and I would race, I would always be left behind. But now, slowly but surely, the gap was widening between myself and him.

"Percy!" Odis cried.

I grinded to a halt and spun around to see Odis standing about 3 meters behind me. "Was he that far behind?" I thought

"It's obvious that I'm not making it to school on time, And I don't really care. So I'm walking to school. no Point in destroying my lungs getting to the center of all evil." Odis said. He has a point. I thought.

"okay, you do that. But Annabeth will destroy me if i miss the presentation, so later!" I said as I resumes my full speed mad dash to school.

"heh heh, good luck" Odis whispered.

---

(School)

"Thank You for that exiting report on...Er...what was it again?" Teacher asked.

Luke only glared at The teacher. Fire in his eyes, boiling rage held in contempt at the deepest bowels of his mind as to not unintentionally lash out at undeserving classmates. But even this was enough to send a single, lone sweat drop from Mr. Boyer's hairline to his chin and next to the ground.

"Yes. Well. C- then." Mr. Boyer hastily gave them.

"OH YEAH!!!" could be heard coming from the one and only Grover who, despite his extreme hatred of Luke decided to show his enthusiasm, For a minute anyway.

"Are You Joking!!!!" Luke cried out. "that must be THE worst grade I've ever gotten.!!!"

"Okay miss prissy. Keep your panties on" Grover said while shooting him a sly look and waving him off. This action seemed to set off a meterthat had been checking Luke's rage all this time.

Rage filled his very soul as his face turned reddish orange... sorta like an incredible hulk kinda deal. " THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW UNDERWOOD!!!!!" screamed Luke Grover just smiled and retorted, which for all intense and purposes was NOT a smart move. "Bring it _rich boy_!!" goaded Grover.

Luke stood up from his chair and lunged at Grover. successfully knocking him onto his back., Grover, expecting this kind of move, sunk his legs deep into Luke's stomach, and rolled backward tossing him out the for a second luke opened his eyes and stood up, facing the now battle ready stand and glare at each other, having a battle of intimidation. hen all of a sudden "Just fight already!" said some nobody from the classroom. The two ran at each other. one fist up and ready to strike "You die today!!" Cried Grover

"Same to you my friend!, Same to you!" Luke Barked.

When they came close to a little more than a meter apart, they both threw their first with all their might, though in this very serious situation, some of the classmates could tell you that they had extremely goofy looks on their face, Grover had his tongue practically up his nose, and had his eyeballs so peeled you couldn't tell he had any, And Luke was had All 32 pearly whites gleaming and were to be seen from a distance, his cheeks were flapping as he ran.

years of pent up frustration was all put into these fists, Grover Jumped a the last second and his punch had hit Luke square in his jaw, But Grover, being a notoriously low jumper, was hit in his stomach, you could hear the wind escaping from his body, everyone waited to see who would be left standing, but both of them fell to the ground without so much as a loud thump, Bodies limp...

"that was dumb" says nobody

"agreed" says Mr. Boyord "now may we please continue?" asked Mr. Boyard "next up is odis Jackson and orson twitty." reads Boyard.

"A had shoots up in the far left middle section of the classroom. "my partner isnt here yet." Says who everyone believed was twitty

Looking around everyone noticed That neither of the jackson twins were here yet, "well then i'll count this as an incomplete mr twitty. F-" Mr. Boyord says.

"What!! Come on! that' not fair!" Twitty protested

"well then, next we have Percy and Annabeth," Mr boyard said cpmpletely ignoring the student with the goofy name. "now ms. Chase I don't suppose YOU have a way of of magically teleporting your partner here before I mrk this "F" in read ink do you?

Annabeth stayed quiet.

"Well then. F!" Mr. Boyard says as he starts to scribble the grade in his book. until...

"HOLD EVERYTHING!!!" percy yelled as he did a diving roll into the classroom and flashing a cool smile while one knee, the other leg outstrethched. He pointed one finger to himself as announced, "Percy J-Ack-Son had arrived!"

"shut up" annabeth said cooly befor hitting percy with a book.

--

well? how do you like it? review plz


	14. Parting ways

A little hint. you should play vanilla twilight or fireflies by owl citywhen reading to intensify the effect or if you want you could play down by sean kingston

* * *

"Shut up" Annabeth said "Your late"

I could almost TASTE the anger and hostility aimed at me, I had to give her some reasons. Fast.

"I know Annabeth!" I started. "But my alarm clock was destroyed so Odis and his dirty foot had to wake me up, and I was so tired that I didn't notice when I grabbed the witch hazel instead of the toothpaste, and then it took the longest time to find both my shoes and when I looked at the clock it was past time to go and then (gasp) and then (gasp) and then (gasp)!

Just then Odis decides to make his appearance. "hey everybody, whats happenin' ?" Odis said as he pointed his left index finger out into the hallway,one eyebrow raise. Low moaning can be heard coming from outside. "umm. Can anybody tell me why Grover and Luke are knocked out in the hallway?

" They had a fight and they both got knocked out." says nobody (who is this kid anyway?)

"Ah. i see." Odis said as he pounded his closed right fist into his open left palm at mid chest level.

I took this time to assess my situation in the classroom._ It looks like mr. Boyard stopped mid-letter, that's definitely a good sign, The kids in the classroom seem Overjoyed at the continued chain of disruption, Annabeth doesn't seem to want to kill me! Some kid is shaking in the corner, my desk looks...wait? _ Then suddenly...

"YOU DOUCHE!!!" all eyes suddenly shifted from the exasperated Percy to the man everyone believed was Twitty.

"Aw shit" I heard Odis whisper under his breath, Obviously less than thrilled to see... Who WAS this kid? I don't think I've seen him before.

"Yo! Twits my man! Odis says, finally responding. "haven't seen you in forever..." Odis said nervously. "I Know! Because you dumped this entire project on me then left!! I've slaved over this project from day 1, and YOU have been running around having fun and doing whatever you want with your friends the " POPULAR CROWD + grover". At this point he starts making motions with his hands "And what do I get?! What does POOR, LITTLE, NOBODY TWITTY GET?!

"Be quiet." says annabeth, "Just because your a short, nobody, nerd who got one F on one little assignment because of the dummy over there" She points her fingers at Odis. "Don't waste everyones time complaining. Nobody else could tell, But I knew better. The Ice queen had entered death glare mode, It looked like twitty knew better as well.

"ahem!" now if this is over. !" Annabeth snapped

Our teacher responder dryly "Yes ?"

"I believe We were up next"

"And I do believe that I've already marked an-" He paused and adjusted his bifocals. "Yes well, continue. Up next is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Mr. Boyard announced

"were up" Annabeth said "Yeah" I agreed. Annabeth stuck out her arm and helped Me up.

"Ahem, our project is baased on---

* * *

Afterschool)

Me and Annabeth were taking the project materials to her home. ended up giving us an A, All thanks to the substantial amount of effort that was clearly put into the project. the sun was beginning to set, I was anxious to get home but Annabeth was taking her sweet time...Almost savoring the walk

"A+, Another project down" Annabeth sighed. She looked down at the sidewalk, started to slow down, then stopped walking.

"hmm? Annabeth? whats wrong?" I asked "Percy...I have to tell you something"

"Sure, what is it?" I could feel my knees starting to buckle under the weight of the materials. "_Seriously, how much did she write?!"_

At the time, though, that was the least of my worries.

_"_I'm moving." Annabeth said as she looked straight up and continued to walk straight past me. I followed quickly "wha-wait! you mean closer to the school right? Haha yeah you did live pretty far" Even though I knew that, that was not true.

"No Percy, I'm moving to San Francisco. My mother got a Job through one of her Associates. We leave tomorrow." Annabeth said

The words hit me like Chris Brown hit Rhianna. Stabbed me like O.J stabbed his wife. I was so dazed time seemed to slow down. The walk back to the Inn was silent.

"goodnight Annabeth" , "Night" and she shut the door in my face.

---

(Home)

"Welcome home honey. Do you want any Blue lasagna?" Mom asked me. "No thanks mom." I said bluntly. I was in no mood to eat.

I went straight to my room, shut the door behind me, and Flung my body straight on my mattress. I let out a deep long sigh. I remembered what Annabeth said about leaving, I started reminiscing about all the times we had together.

"_It tastes like crap." Annabeth flung the bowl of soup I'd worked so hard to make at my face. I yelped, and ducked, barely missing the flying missile._ That was The first day I worked with Annabeth on the project. as I remembered, I felt a pang in my chest.

_"Can- I- take- a- break?" I asked, and Annabeth hesitated, before nodding. I collapsed gratefully unto the ground, relaxing my poor, battered body. _It had been a week since we'd first been partnered, I felt my breath catch.

_"To patch up our friendship with my red bandanna." I said solemnly, and Annabeth gasped as I took out the bright red headband. _I remembered the gift I made, just to get on her good side. I laughed inwardly.

_"watch it!" Anna shouted, worming out from under me. I winced, waiting for a blow, but none came. Opening my eyes a crack, I blinked in surprise to find Annabeth still directly underneath me, mouth shaped in a perfect O of surprise. _I wondered what would have happened had that man hadn't disturbed us?

_"It's alright Annabeth," I heard myself mumble. "I want you to feel better. Hell, I want you to be happy. You're my friend, and I care about you." Annabeth's pale eyes widened, and a silent sob shook her body._ I recalled those words. they were so very true. Vanilla twilight started playing in my headphones.

Then I remembered how Annabeth had helped me during the entire "Thalia escapade".._"Percy," Annabeth said (she switched back to english so fast it made my head spin) once she noticed me, her eyes glittering with fire. "What the hell are you wearing? And why are you wearing those stupid headphones with it?" I blinked and glanced down at my finery, slightly abashed. _she had me meet one of the most famous chefs JUST to help my girl problems..That means something. Right?

Then there was that day Annabeth was sick..._"You're burning up." I muttered, feeling like a dolt for not realizing it sooner. But how could I, when I'd barely been near her and been too stupid to make the connection between her flushed face and frequent trips to the bathroom. Annabeth wrenched herself away, looking furious. _I ended up spending the night somehow. I loved the warmth of her skin against mine, I tightened the hold on my pillow.

A_nnabeth! good to see you again! You dont call you don't write, guy could think your trying to give him the slip." The lead guitarist who's name was snake said. There was a moment of silence before She grinned."Nah, Just havn't been in the area. Oh, and this is my good friend Pe__rcy." _And that day she made me sing.I just KNOW i made start to like me even a little that day.

_"we've had so many fun memories together"_ I thought, as a silent tear trickled down my rosy cheek. At some point I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. I groggily walked over to it and answered-"Hello, You've reached the Jackson residence".

"Hey Percy" at first I couldn't rack my brain hard enough to remember who's voice this belonged to. Then it clicked.

"Hey...Maria, wassup?

"Hey I just called to talk, you know I haven't seen you since the grocery store run-in." Maria joked. I tried to play along for a while, but I was a little tired. I was about to hang up the phone when Maria said something that Jolted me awake.

"So... she probably told you right? The ice qu-Annabeth, about her leaving tonight?" Maria asked

" Yeah, but you've got it wrong, it's not tonight, it's tomorrow." I said

"No, it was tonight, my dad works for the moving company. The job was for tonight at the old Inn." She stated

I threw the phone down and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and jetted out the door, headed for hell Inn.

"Hello? Hello? Percy are you there?

----------

I hopped on the last train that was heading in that direction for tonight. The train seemed like it couldn't be moving any slower than it was at this moment. As soon as the doors opened I flew down the street, not feeling even a bit tired. Adrenaline mixed with fear were pulsing through my veins.

The streets were getting colder and colder, I suppose it was about time for the cold season, It was late November after all, I think it was the hot weather this morning that threw me off. As I heard engines roaring to life in the distance, I sped faster and faster, cutting corners at a speed I wouldn't run for any other reason. This was an emergency.

When I reached the Inn, I saw Annabeth's father and mother leaving in a truck, but didn't see annabeth. "_Maybe she already left?!" _I thought. I turned my head at the inn doors and the lights were still on. "_Maybe, Just maybe!" _I rushed toward the door thinking that my worst fear had come true, That Annabeth was gone.

But, To my reliefe, Sitting on the couch was Annabeth sipping what smelled like herbal tea. I walked towards her, "_I knew she didn't know what she was talking about!"_ until... "Why are you here?!" she yelled

The sudden loudness caught me off guard, I stumbled with my words to find an answer. "I-I heard that y-you were leaving tonight so I-" I was cut off. "Theres a reason I gave you the wrong time Jackson!!" I heard a soft ping, like a water droplet, I think it came from the small silver box in front of her, was it my imagination? Annabeth turned around, I saw tears running down her face. I stepped closer, to try and console her, to ask why she was crying, but it was no use. "Don't!!" She screamed.

Now, she was sobbing.

"don't." it was softer this time. Annabeth backed away from me."Please go away" she whispered. "It hurts to say goodbye" she was looking at the ground, her tears fell to the ground like rain drops. I carefully stepped closer and embraced her. "I'm not going anywhere." Annabeth looked up at me with misty eyes. _"it's now or never Percy"._

_I cupped annabeth's chin in my left hand, tilted my head sideways, and ever so gently I planted my lips on hers. I felt my entire body relax and hers stiffen, after a while she swung her arms over my neck and we broke apart. The first thing she said was_

"What do you think your doing Percy?" In a harsh but cool voice, She smiled a soft then a horn went off outside the house.

"That's me" She said. " Yeah" I muttered.

Annabeth left the Inn, Hopped in the truck, and disappeared into the night.

I looked at the package that she had left, and upon closer inspection I found that it wasn't silver at all...It was Blue, with my name scribbled on the side. There were wet drops on the top. I tore open the package and read the letter that was hidden inside.

"_Hey Dummy, If this get's to the right person, then you know what I mean when I say Dummy. When you get this letter, you'll know that I lied to you, I'm so sorry. I just hurts to much to say goodbye, Especially to you. But I wanted you to know that if you ever forget about me I'll kill you. Which is whyI made this, I'm going to Lock our bond with this blue scarf...I know how much you love blue. P. said it would be colder than usual this time around._

_love' _

_Annabeth_

By the time I finished reading, I had started crying. Wet drops stained the ink, I crinkled the paper in my hands and held it close to my heart. I reached inside of the package and smiled. It was a Blue scarf with waves on it. I turned the lights off left the Inn. I was walking home when it started to snow. As the first flake fell, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and looked up at the sky, my the tears fell to the ground and resonated with the newfound snow, Leaving me with tear-stained cheeks.

I walked off into the distance as my headphones made the only low, soft sound in the neighborhood.

_"Don't worry bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right._

* * *

_THATS THE ENDING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! P.S GROVER AND LUKE DID GET UP_


	15. An the ending is chapter 14

A/N im trying to get this reposted on account of i dont think enough people saw thisyet


End file.
